Degrassi Goes Victorious
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Fiona and Declan are once again forced to move to a different school. And that school happens to be Hollywood Arts. Fiona and Jade clash in a battle for Beck.   Sorry i really suck a summaries. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Victorious or Degrassi

AN- I'm using my favorite characters from both shows and putting them together. Please don't' judge me badly, this is my first cross over.

Chapter 1- Nice Meeting You

The hotel lobby was empty, with the fire place warming up the place and the soft music of the radio playing on top of the fire place shelf. The three black couches facing the fire place with the coffee table in front of the couches. It formed a nice opened square. The front desk, with the golden bell and the computer, was behind the couches facing the front door. And standing by the front was a tall young man in a red uniform with golden buttons running down the shirt and the side of the pants. The young man sighed softly. Then he heard a ding of the elevator, he looked over his shoulders. A pretty young girl about 16-17 years old came out of the elevator. She wore a mini red dress with knee high boots. The doorman turned to her and walked to the front desk, where the girl stood.

"How can I help you?" He asked. The girl looked at him with her brown eyes. He's so hot she thought.

"Um, I was wondering if I could get another key to my room. I locked my self out." She admitted. He smiled at her, and that smile seemed to melt her.

"Sure I just need you're room information." He said turning to the computer.

"Name please?" He commanded.

"Fiona Coyne." The girl responded.

"Pretty name, what's you're number?"

"Thanks, its 240-555-0000" Fiona spoke. He typed in the number and her name.

"Room 118, I believe." The doorman said. She nodded as he handed her the key. She felt her heart race as there hands touched.

"SO um, you know my name and number yet I know nothing of you. What's your name?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Beck, Beck Oliver." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Beck." Fiona extended her arm to shake his hand. They shook hands while Fiona prayed that their hands never break apart. But it did.

Beck spoke again, "So how long are you staying here?"

"I'm actually staying here to live well not here in the hotel but in this city I mean.. My brother and I are staying here until our loft is ready to receive us. My parents transferred us to a school named Hollywood Arts."

"Really? That's so cool, I happen to go to that school." Beck said happily. Fiona grew a smile on her face.

"Well then I guess I will see you around a lot. Maybe you can show my brother and me around. Or just give me a private tour?" Fiona flirted. Beck laughed a bit.

"Yeah sure, so um, what school did you come from?"

"Degrassi, it's in Canada. I loved that school! But my mother and father said we were talented enough to get in to Hollywood Arts. I got in through my artistic talents and acting. My brother, Declan, he got in for acting and directing." Fiona explained.

"But I don't mind transferring, as long as you are here, I guess it would be fun." Fiona stated. Beck smirked at her. He shook his head as he laughed. This girl is very interesting he thought.

"So when are you starting school?"

"Tomorrow." She said.

He was about to reply but just then, the front door opened. And in came a goth yet very hot girl with blue strikes in her hair.

"Hey babe, you ready?" The goth spoke. Beck grinned at her and walked over to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Fiona stared with her eyes widen. She huffed in jealousy.

"Not yet, I have to wait until my uncle gets back so he can take over the shift." Beck said. Jade nodded and he lead her to the front desk holding her hand. She looked at Fiona. Instantly Jade felt that Fiona like her boyfriend.

"Fiona, this is Jade."

"His girlfriend." Jade cut in. Beck sighed helplessly.

"Yes, my girlfriend. Jade this is Fiona. We just met." Beck explained. Jade glared at Fiona.

"Well it was nice to meet you Beck…Jade...anyways; I can't wait to see you at school for my tour." Fiona winked at Beck before going to the elevator. The elevator opened and she stepped in. She smiled at Beck but glared at Jade. When the door closed Jade hit beck in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"I can't wait to see you at school for my tour." Jade mimicked. Beck rolled his eyes.

"Is that skank coming to MY school?" Jade hissed.

"She's new and she wanted me to give her a tour. Is that so bad?"

"Yes! Beck, you will not give her a tour." Jade shot. He shook his eyes.

"Look, if you want, you can come with me." Beck reassured her. Jade huffed in anger.

"Fine…" She mumbled. Beck smirked and kissed her on the cheek. He tugged on her shirt but she turned away still angry.

"Come on, babe." He whined. Jade sighed and smirked. She turned to face him and kissed him on the mouth.

"Let's go home, my uncle's here." Beck referred to his uncle that walked through the door. She nodded and they left hand in hand.

Up in Fiona's room, she was angry.

"How can he not tell me he had a girlfriend?" She exclaimed as she sat on her queen sized bed. The face faced the flat screen TV that hung over the fire place. The couch was a yard away from the foot of her bed, right in front of the fire place, next to the balcony. A knock came to her door.

"It's opened." She said. The door opened and in came her brother. She looked down sadly.

"Hey Declan…" He voice faded. He frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed deeply.

"I met this guy down at the lobby, Beck, and he flirted with me but he has a girlfriend! A goth girlfriend! Can you believe it?"

"Fiona, come on. This guy is probably a player if he flirts with you, knowing he has a girlfriend." Declan comforted her.

"He's just…so amazing. And he's going to our school, Hollywood Arts."

"Please don't remind me of that awful school. I can't see why we can't stay at Degrassi." Declan complained.

"You just want to stay for Holly J." Fiona said as stood up and walked to the balcony. Declan followed her out.

"Enjoy this while you can, sis." He told her.

"I will." Fiona said. They stared into the horizon. The night sky and the full moon reflected on the beach. 'I will not give up Beck just that fast. I like him and I'm not stopping till he's mine.' Fiona thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Degrassi :( sad but true...

AN- I feel so bad now! I haven't updated in so long...I'm sorry. I give you all hugs (: so use your imagination and pretend I gave it to you. Read and review!

.

.

.

Fiona's POV  
The morning light shone on my face, as I rubbed my eyes open. I sat up and stretched in my bed. I looked at the clock, 6:30 am. I yawned and got up.

My first day of school starts today. And I can't wait to see Beck. Since the first day I met him, I knew he was the one well at least until I transfer again. But that will be in a long time because mom and dad said they would try not to transfer us since this is a really good school. But anyways, I want him but his stupid girlfriend is in the way. But that's no problem; I know how to get rid of her. Jade seems simple enough to get rid of. If I can get rid of my brothers girlfriends, I can get rid of anyone.

I brushed my thoughts away and began to get dress. Now what to wear on my first day. I think Beck will like this one. It's a nice cute dress, the red one with flowers scattered over it. It goes down mid thigh, I can wear a pair of short shorts under. I can wear this with my designer silver heels. Perfect, I'm sure no guy will resist me now.

I put the dress on and heels and go to do my hair. My hair is naturally wavy and it looks better down. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hold on!" I say as I hurry to the door. I open the door for my brother; yes I already know it's him. Who else would knock on my door this early?

"Hey sis, ready?" He asked me as soon as I opened the door. I roll my eyes and turn back to get my bag.

"Is that really how you're going?" He asked me as I look one more time into the mirror to see my reflection.

"Yes, you have a problem?" I shot back.

"Yes I do, that dress is too short for you Fi." He said. Again, I rolled my eyes. He's so protective of me. I love my brother but he can be really annoying like now.

"Declan, quit telling me that. I like it! Now let's go. I want to find Beck."

"That guy that made you upset last night? I don't think he's good for you." He argued. I pouted and made my cute puppy face. He always falls for it, which is why I get everything I want.

"But if you like him, then go for it sis." He smiled at me. I hugged him. You see before I go after a guy, I always get Declan's permission. Why? Because he's the only person I have in this world and his opinion is the only important one.

"Now let's go to school." I said dragging him along with me. We go down the elevator and I see our private car. We climbed in and began our journey to Hollywood Arts.

"So what do you think it's going to be like?" I asked as our personal driver drove us.

"I don't know and I really don't care. I just don't see why mom and dad hated Degrassi so much. I love that place." Declan complained. I groaned.

"Come on! We can start all over again and maybe you'll find a girl that you like. That way you can forget about that other girl." I sneered. I hate Holly J. Ever since she came along, Declan can't stop talking about her.

"Her name is Holly J. Why do you hate her so much?" He asked. I looked away, I couldn't tell him I was jealous of his stupid girlfriend. It made me even angrier that I couldn't get rid of her as fast. But she will soon be forgotten and Declan will get a new one. One that can be destroyed and that way I will have Declan all to myself and we'd be back to the way we were. Just me and him.

.

.

. Beck's POV

I waited for Jade to come so I could give her her coffee. I will never understand how she has more than 4 cups of coffee per day and still be calm. Shouldn't caffeine make her hyper like normal people? But then again she's not like normal people, she's different. And I love her for that. She doesn't give a damn about what the world thinks.

"Hey Beck!" Cat said as she came running towards me, pulling along Tori. Cat doesn't even drink coffee yet she is way more hyper than Jade.

"Hey Beck." Tori smiled at me. I waved.

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked looking around for her. I shrugged.

"Don't know, she should be here." I said as I looked at my phone. I looked up as Andre and Robbie came up to us.

"Whoa, that's a nice car! I wonder who's it is!" Cat said excitedly as she pointer to a black car, it looked so new and shinny. We watched as it pulled over to the curve. Then a chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door. I could tell that we were not the only one's waiting to see who was coming out of the car. The first one to get out was a tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He held out his hand and a girl took it. She came out of the car with a smirk on her face. And it was her. Fiona, the girl I met yesterday. She looked really...nice.

"Oh my god! He is so hot!" Tori shrieked as she and Cat drooled over him. I noticed how Andre became a bit more tense when she said that. I smirked and then looked back at Fiona. She looked straight at me and smiled. She was walking towards us and dragging the guy towards us.

"He's coming this way! Quick Cat, how do I look? Is my hair ok?" Tori asked in excitement. Cat nodded and began to fix her own hair.

"Beck!" Fiona said as she walked up to me and hugged me. I felt a bit awkward but didn't want to be rude so I hugged her back and she pulled away.

"Hey, Fiona." I greeted. Then the guy she came with coughed, trying to get her attention. Is that her boyfriend maybe?

"Oh! Beck, this is my brother, Declan." She introduced. He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Hey." I said. Fiona looked at me and then looked at Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie.

"Oh, right, sorry. Fiona, Declan, this is Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie. They're my friends. Guys this is Fiona and her brother, Declan." I introduced.

"H-hi." Tori and Cat said nervously. I tried to hold back a laugh. One they were so drooling over him and two, Andre looked like he wanted to kill Declan. He makes it so obvious that he likes Tori.

"So, are you still on for that tour?" Fiona asked, twirling her hair.

"No, he's not." Jade said from behind her. We all watched as Jade walked towards me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey babe." I said as I kissed her on her cheek and put my arm around her shoulder. She took the coffee out of my hand and took a sip.

"Um, Jade, this is Fiona and her brother Declan." I introduced her to them even though she already knew Fiona.

"Hey." She said looking at Declan.

"So, what was this about the tour?" Fiona asked looking directly at me. I saw her brother nudge her on her side, as if he was telling her to be quiet. I should know, I do that to Jade all the time.

"Um, yeah sure. Let's see your schedule and I'll show you your classes. And I'll show you your too." I told Declan and Fiona. I heard Jade groan.

"Oh, Declan and I have the same classes." She said.

"Oh ok then, let's go." I said pulling away from Jade.

"I'll meet you in class ok?" I whispered in Jade's ear as I leaned in to kiss her. I pulled away and she glared at me.

"Why can't you just tell her to find it herself?" Jade asked. I rolled my eyes and kissed her on her cheek.

"Love you." I told her before walking away with Fiona.

.

.

. Jade's POV

I don't know who the hell that new girl think she is but she is going to learn that NO ONE messes with Jade West. She thinks she can just waltz in here and make moves on MY boyfriend. Well she must have thought wrong if she thinks she could do that. If she wants to, she can learn it the hard way. I can and will destroy her socially before she can even make her self comfortable here. I mean, first Tori, who I pushed her away from Beck, and now Fiona. She better be ready for this. And Beck, he's such an ass. How could he go with that whore? I swear, next thing you know she's going to try to make out with him.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed.

"What?" I snapped. She put on that hurt face and I felt a bit bad. But not that bad that I would apologize. I sighed.

"What is it Cat?" I asked calmly. She grew her smile again.

"Well I was just going to tell you that you looked like you were going to kill someone." Cat said. I glared at her.

"She's just jealous that Beck went off with that hot chick, Fiona." Rex commented. I grabbed the puppet from Robbie's hand and threw it, aiming at the trash can but instead I hit Sinjin. EH, it's good enough.

"Someone's jealous again." Tori mocked with a small laugh. I glared at her and she stopped laughing.

"I'm not jealous of some skank. She's just very annoying. Did you see what she was wearing? She is a total skank and I have nothing to be jealous of." I stated.

"Oh! Yes I saw her dress, it was soooo pretty!" Cat cheered. I looked at her and she became silent.

"Well, I don't care." I said.

"Oh please, we all know you do. But you need to trust Beck more. It's not like he's going to cheat on you with that really hot chick." Andre told me. Of course, he defends Beck. He's his best friend, why wouldn't he?

"I do trust Beck just not those sluts." I remarked. I saw Tori roll her eyes.

"What, Vega?" I questioned.

"Nothing, its just, you really don't seem to trust Beck...at all!"

"It's none of your business! So do me a favor and shut-up!" I exclaimed pushing past her. I'm going to find Beck and end this little problem right now.

"Jade! Come back!" I heard Cat shout after me but I only walked faster.

I entered the school building and scanned the halls. I sighed and made my way to Sikowitz class, everyone has his class. They might be there. As I turned the corner I bumped into someone. And it made me spill my coffee on my shirt.

"Ow!" I yelled as the hot coffee sunk into my shirt.

"Oh, god! I am so sorry. Here let me help you." I looked up and saw that new guy, Declan. He had a worried face and started rubbing my shirt. Hmm, he was cute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He said still rubbing on my shirt. I focused back on him and groaned.

"Uh, that burned. Now what am I suppose to wear?" I complained.  
"I'm sorry, do you want me to take you to the hospital? I can call my chauffeur and he can drive us." He began.

"No, its not that bad." I said. He still looked worried.

"Um, here, I'll give you my shirt. I have an undershirt, don't worry." He said taking off his back pack and unbuttoning his blue shirt. He left on his whit shirt and handed me the blue one. I hesitated before taking it.

"Thanks. I'll go change." I said softly as I turned around.

"Jade," He called and I looked back, "I'm really sorry."

I smiled lightly and nodded. I left and went to the bathroom. And then it hit me, if he was here then where the hell is Beck? I stopped and turned around.

"Declan!" I yelled as I ran to him.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt a lot?" He said referring to my burn.

"No! Where is Beck and your sister?" I asked. His face dropped a bit.

"Oh, well she wanted to see her locker so he went to show her. I was actually on my way to catch up to them, I stayed behind because Mr. Sikowitz wanted to speak to me. He asked me if Canada had any coconuts." He explained. I felt rage rise up in me, why couldn't he wait for Declan instead of running off with that whore?

"Um, you should change. Don't you think?" He asked a bit concerned. But I continued to glare at the air.

"Look, I know your worried about my sister and your boyfriend but nothing was going on. But if you want, I can wait for you to change and we can go looking for them together." He said. I looked at him hard, he's not that bad I guess.

"Fine." I mumbled as I headed to the bathroom. He followed right behind me.

I went into a stall and changed. I removed my shirt and looked in the mirror. My stomach was a bit red. I groaned and began to put on his shirt. I know I shouldn't think this but his shirt smells really good. I buttoned it quickly and grabbed my bag.

I got out of the bathroom and walked over to Declan.

"So where's her locker?" I asked. He handed me the paper. I looked at it, its on the second floor.

"Come with me." I said as I headed for the second floor. I looked for locker 280. And I didn't need to look for the number because I saw Beck and Fiona standing next to it and talking.

I sped up a bit and coughed as I approached them. Beck turned around to face me as well as Fiona. Declan stood next to me.

"Hey...isn't that your shirt, Dec?" Fiona asked her brother.

"Oh yeah." He replied smiling. I looked at Beck and was it me or was he glaring at Declan?

"Why is _she_ wearing it?" She asked annoyed. Beck looked at me and I smirked.

"Yeah, why is she wearing your shirt?" Beck asked. I glanced at Declan. I expected him to be a bit worried or nervous but he was actually calm.

"I accidentally spilled coffee on her. And it stained her shirt so I gave her mine." He explained. Beck walked to me and put his hand on my hip.

"You ok?" He asked concerned. I glanced at Fiona who was glaring at me.

"Yeah, my stomach is a bit red but Declan rubbed most of it off when he spilled it. And he gave me his shirt." I told Beck. He glanced at Declan and I turned to him too.

"Oh by the way, thanks." I told Declan, giving him a small smile. He smiled back. For some reason, it makes me feel better that I get to talk to him and have Beck be a bit bothered by it. But I still love Beck and only Beck.

"Well, the bells about to ring to go to our first period. So we need to go but um, I'll see you 4th period." Beck said. Fiona nodded. Ew, they have 4th period with us? I actually like Sikowitz class but seeing her face there is going to annoy me.

Beck waved good-bye and held my hand as we walked back. I smirked at Fiona who looked like she was going to kill me.

"So, how come you didn't ask me for my shirt? I could have given mine to you." He said after we lost view of them.

"Well you weren't there, were you? And besides, don't you think I look hot in this shirt? I like it." I replied. He moved his hand from mine and wrapped his arm around my neck as he laughed.

"Say you love me." I commanded. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He said. I smiled. Fiona is no match for me. She's too weak. And obviously she's going to be easy to get rid of.

.

.

.

AN- so there you go! I know, it wasn't my best but I tried. And I will try to update more frequently. So please review and I hope you enjoyed reading it...even though it sucked...sorry about that.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Degrassi :/ -sigh- I know, if I did I would so be freakin' rich but sadly i'm not

AN- So since I didn't upload in a long time I decided to upload yet another chapter. So hope you enjoy.

Read and Review (:

.

.

.Fiona's POV

With rage building up, I watched as Beck and stupid goth girl walk away. Ugh, I almost had him! I am not going to give up. I always get what I want. And I want him! But I did notice something, she gets jealous very easily. If I can use that against her, then her little relationship is over. First, I can take away her friends, she'll get jealous when I become popular. Then I'll start again with Beck. But I need something to distract her while I work out my plan.

"Hate to pull you out of your thoughts, sis, but we need to get to class." Declan said.

I looked at him and smirked. Of course, he can be her distraction. No girl can resist my brother.

"What?" He asked suspiciously. I smiled at him.

"So, that girl, you seemed pretty interested in her." I began. He raised his eyebrow.

"No, didn't you hear? I spilled coffee on her. And besides, don't you hate her?" He asked.

"Well, yes but you don't. And you know, I think she was even flirting with you a bit." I smirked. He smiled but then it faded.

"I know where you're going with this and I'm not going to be part of your devious plan." He stated. I frowned and put my hand on my hip.

"Declan, come on! Please, I just need you to distract her! Please!" I begged. He shook his head.

"Fi, maybe you should look for another guy. I mean, he's already in a relationship and he loves his girlfriend. Besides, I am not going to help distract her while you make your moves on him." He explained. I pouted.

"You're the one who said I should go for it!" I protested.

"I know I did, but it was a mistake. Look, I'll even help you look for another guy. Ok?" He compromised. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No. I want him. And its not fair! I sometimes help you get a girl even when their dating! Think of all the relationships I helped you destroy. What difference does it make if we destroy another one?" I argued. He looked down, and this is where I begin to get my way. Every time he looks away it means he's about to break.

"But it always ends in drama. And this is a new start. I don't want any drama. And ruining this relationship is not only going to cause drama but it's going to break hearts." He said.

Since when is he so caring? Oh, I see...its because of his stupid girlfriend, Holly J. Sinclair. God I can't stand her.

"You never cared before about love. But now you have Holly J. Sinclair and your whole world revolves around her! Its always her! And you always leave me out!" I exclaimed, forcing tears to rising up. Sometimes you just have to play out the right cards to get what you want.

"Fi, you know that's not true." He said sincerely. He reached out for my hand but I pulled away.

"Yes it is! Ever since we went to Degrassi, we don't even spend time together! And when we do, she always calls or tells you to go online because she wants to video chat. And if not, you find a way to bring her up. I'm tired of being ignored! I just want Beck...maybe he can learn to love me and I won't be alone anymore..." I said sadly.

I looked at him and he had a pained look on his face. He sighed. He's going to agree with my plan anyways.

"You know I love you, your my sister. And if you really want this guy...then fine. I'll help you. Just don't be sad anymore, ok? You know I hate seeing you sad." He explained. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you! Your the best brother in the world!" I exclaimed happily. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Ok but let's go to class." He said leading my away. I grinned, its pay back, bitch. No one messes with Fiona Coyne.

.

.

. Ceramics Class 3rd PD

Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade all shared that class. And currently they were making mini sculptures. Cat was sculpting...a cat. Tori was making a panda. Beck was working on...nothing. He finished his and was actually doing his homework. He made a microphone but it was very detailed and got an A. And Jade, she was done making a chainsaw and painting it, the tip was red because she said it was used to kill someone. She said she got the idea after seeing Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Apparently she found that movie pointless and funny, while Beck was trying to hide behind a pillow.

"So, Jade, how long before you break up with Beck for Declan?" Tori teased Jade. They were sitting at the same table working quietly but Tori ruined that. Jade shot a death glare at her while Cat giggled. Beck was listening to his music while he did his math homework.

"I'm joking. But seriously, why are you wearing his shirt?" Tori asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"He spilled coffee on me and he gave me his shirt 'cause mine was hot and wet." She said still focusing on her piece of work.

"See, its not fun getting coffee poured on you, is it?" Tori questioned, remembering her first day at Hollywood Arts. Jade grinned.

"It was fun on you because you ran away crying. One, I poured ice coffee, not burning coffee. And two, I dumped it on your head, not on your stomach." Jade replied putting her brush down.

"Did it hurt?" Cat asked worried. Jade shook her head.

"No, he wiped it off before it sunk it. It was just a bit red." Jade explained. Tori and Cat smirked as the looked at Jade.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"He _rubbed _it off and then gave you his shirt. Sounds to me that he likes you." Cat said.

"Ugh, why does Jade get all the guy!" Tori complained.

"He was just helping, god you people are so stupid." She remarked.

"Sure we are. Hey Beck...Beck...BECK!" Tori exclaimed trying to get his attention. And she did...his and everyone's too. She blushed in embarrassment. He looked at her confused as he took out the ear phones.

"What?" He asked.

"You might want to watch out, I hear Declan is trying to make moves on Jade." Tori said laughing a bit. Beck glanced at Jade and then smiled.

"Yeah, sure he is." He said chuckling. But you could also see a bit of worry in his face.

"Don't worry Beck, your hair is still better. His hair is pretty but yours is softer...I think." Cat commented.

"What? No, my hair is always the softest. Besides, Jade's not interested, right babe?" He asked smiling. Jade smirked and shrugged. Tori and Cat both giggled. It was amusing to see Jade taunt Beck.

"Looks like someone likes Declan." Cat said through giggles. Beck looked at Jade who was grinning like a mad person.

"wait, what?" Beck questioned confused. The girls laughed, they found it funny of his reaction.

"Nothing, we're just messing with you." Jade finally said. Beck shook his head and grew one of his smile again. Tori and Cat burst out laughing.

"Ok, mow what?" Beck asked.

"Nothing, its just funny how you got worried. But it's nothing." Tori said.

"Oh! I get worried when my brother starts eating chalk! The chalk makes him walk funny! And one time he got hit by a car because he was walking all weird." Cat explained. They all looked at her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jade asked. Cat shrugged and smiled. Then the bell decided to ring and they gathered their things and headed to Sikowitz's class.

.

.

. Jade's POV

Ceramics was a fun class today. I think I actually can tolerate Tori a bit more. Seeing her and Cat getting Beck all jealous was very amusing.

We left Tori and Cat behind and walked a head to Sikowitz's class. He held my hand and led me to class. When we got there we were the first ones to arrive. I picked a seat in the back and sat down with Beck.

"So, want to go somewhere tonight?" Beck asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I grinned and saw Fiona and her brother come in. She looked straight at me and before Beck could turn around, I grabbed his neck and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist tighter.

"Ugh, get a room." A very annoying puppet said. We broke a part and I leaned against his chest. I glared at Robbie who sat next to Andre, Cat and Tori. I scanned the room and spotted Fiona talking to her brother. She was whispering furiously at him until he groaned. He was making his way towards us. What game is she playing?

When he approached us, I sat up.

"Hey Declan." I said.

"Hey, Jade. Oh um, Beck, I was wondering if my sister and I could join you guys for lunch." He asked Beck. No! No, no, no! But of course Beck said,

"Yeah sure, we'll go right after class."

Declan nodded and smiled at me before walking away. Beck turned to look at me but I kept on looking at Declan who nodded at his sister. Fiona smiled and sat down with him. She gave me a mocking smile before turning to the front of the class. Beck coughed and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He glanced towards Declan and then shook his head. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitz said as he climbed in through the window.

"Ah, who do we have here? Our new students have arrived from Canada!" He prompted as he motioned for them to go on stage. They got up and smiled at everyone.

"So tell us about your self." Sikowitz said as he sat down.

"Um, well I'm Declan Coyne and this is my sister Fiona." He introduced.

"We came from Degrassi but our parents sent us here." The little devil said. I glared at her. And I saw guys practically drooling over her.

"So tell me, your parents being a diplomats, do you own many coconuts?" Sikowitz asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads in confusion.

"Alright then you may sit down, I suggest using a chair." He said making his was to the stage.

"Now let's see if our new guest know the alphabet. Tori, Andre, Jade, Declan and Fiona, to the stage please!" He said. I stood up and walked to the front of the class along with them.

"You have to make a sentence out of the first letter of the alphabet! Tori start!" He said. Tori nodded.

"A long journey it had to be to travel from Canada to California."

"But they can always go back." I said.

"Can't do that I'm afraid." Declan replied.

"Dancing is something I hear is popular in Canada." Andre said.

"Eating at The Dot was very fun." Fiona said. And then the cycle went around again with Tori.

"Fries are severed there!"

"God, why can't you leave." I said to Fiona.

"How about I stay?" Declan said.

"I would prefer if we all just got along."

"Jade should be prettier but she's not." Fiona mocked. The class was filled with "ohh's".

"Kill you is what she will do if you don't stop." Tori started.

"Look, you better shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

"My sister did not mean it."

"Neither of you guys should fight."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Fiona mocked.

"Please stop!" Tori started again.

"Quit telling me what to do."

"Rats, I see rats on the floor!" Declan tried changing the subject.

"Ew, seriously?" Andre said but Sikowitz made a buzzing noise.

"Sorry Andre but E should have came after S...so you're out! Next letter T! And action!"

"Take a bath, you smell." Fiona told me.

"Umbrella, you need it because it is raining!" Tori again tried to change the subject.

"Victory is what I will have." I said stepping closed to Fiona.

"Why don't we just stop this." Declan said.

"Yeah I agree." Tori agreed but Sikowitz buzzed again.

"Tori, it was X not Y! Sit! Letter is Z" He said. Tori groaned and took her seat.

"Zero is what you are in this school." I said.

"Start again." Our teacher said.

"And what makes you think that?" Fiona said.

"Be quiet! Both of you." Declan said.

"Can't you disappear?" I asked.

"Don't start with me." She said taking a step forward but Declan pulled her back.

"Even if you are really annoying?" I said.

"Fight later."

"Gladly."

"How clever of your part Declan." I smirked at him. I saw a bit of rage in Fiona's eyes.

"I see a black eye in your future."

"Just so you know, I can destroy you socially."

"Kill this argument."

"Declan, shut it!" Fiona exclaimed and I smirked. She lost. Sikowitz buzzed.

"Sorry next letter was, L! Fiona your out!" He said. She huffed in anger and took her seat.

"My apologizes for this." Declan began.

"No it wasn't your fault."

"Only it sort of was."

"Please stop, its not your fault."

"Quiet, you look beautiful like that."

"Really?" I said smirking.

"Seeing you makes me happy." He said. Is he messing with me? Fine, I can play his little game.

"Truthfully, your not so bad yourself."

"Ugly you are not."

"Very true."

"Why don't you kiss me?" He said.

"X-rays you will need to figure out where my heart is."

"You should still kiss me."

"Zap, your wish is granted." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. I don't know what took over but it did. I kissed him but then the bell rang and I pushed him away. I got down and went back for my stuff. I saw full anger in Fiona's eyes. And open wide mouths from Robbie, Andre, Tori and Cat. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning. I walked up to Beck who was holding my stuff. He looked upset.

"That was a nice game." I said. He gave me my stuff but said nothing. I slipped my hand in his and we waited for Declan and his sister because SOMEONE invited him.

"Hey are you guys, ready?" Tori asked walking up to us with Andre and the rest.

"Damn Jade, that was some kiss you gave him." Andre said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Beck, who had still said nothing.

"What ever. But we're waiting on Declan and his stupid sister." I said just as Declan and her came up.

"Hey, that was some game right?" Fiona tried making small talk. What the hell? Is she seriously going to act like that meant nothing?

"Oh! I love your shoes!" Fiona said to Cat. Cat smiled really big.

"Thanks! I like your dress!" Cat cheered. What the hell is she trying to do?

"So lets go to lunch!" Tori said leading the way. Cat and Fiona followed her and Andre, Robbie and Declan began their way while talking. I stayed behind with Beck. I felt bad now.

"You know, your still a better kisser." I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. The need for air broke us apart.

"You know, Sikowitz said to kiss me on your own time. And this is your time." He smirked at me.

"There's an empty closet over there." I said grinning. I pulled him into the janitors closet.

.

.

. Fiona's POV

I followed Cat, the red head, outside to the lunch table. This is way different from Degrassi. They had amazing graffiti all over the walls, there was music playing and students dancing on tables. This is actually way better then Degrassi. We went to order our lunch. I settled on a salad. Cat dragged me to a lunch table. As we sat down I noticed goth girl and Beck weren't here.

"Hey, Cat, where's Beck?" I whispered to Cat as I opened my salad. She turned to me and opened her mouth but someone else answered for her.

"He's probably making out with Jade somewhere." Andre said. I swallowed hard and looked down.

"I know, it's so annoying. But don't worry, you'll get use to it." Tori said smiling. I forced a smile and glanced at Declan. He was looking at his phone impatiently. Just as I was about to speak, his phone began to vibrate. He answered it extremely fast.

"Hey babe." He said, ugh its Holly J. again. He got up and left without saying a word.

"Declan!" I shouted after him but he just kept on walking. I groaned and looked at my salad.

"You ok?" Tori asked. I looked up to her and nodded.

"Yeah, its just his stupid girlfriend...again!" I replied.

"You don't like her?" Cat asked.

"You could say that. She's no good for him. Which is why I say he should get a new one." I explained. I saw Tori's face brighten up. So she likes my brother, well she can have him. After he helps me destroy Jade's relationship. Then he can dump Holly J. and go out this Tori. Then I get rid of Tori and it'll be me and Declan like before. I'll get my brother and a new boyfriend. I just need to play the right cards and I win.

.

.

.

AN- so I hope you liked it. It didn't really come out how I wanted it to. :/ so I understand if it sucks. But I tried so please leave comments and let me know what you like or don't. Thanks (:


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious or Degrassi

AN- Enjoy and review please (: Thanks!

.

.

.Fiona's POV

Declan never returned after he left to talk to Holly J. He totally ditched me! And to make things worse, Beck never showed up either! So it was just

me, Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie. Robbie's annoying puppet, Rex, kept hitting on me. Cat kept on going on and on about her strange brother. Tori

kept asking me about what its like to travel so much. And Andre just kept quiet. He only smiled and talked to Tori. Someone's got a huge crush.

Honestly, when I heard the bell, I couldn't be anymore happier. I walked to my next class, glancing around the halls for any sign of Beck or Declan.

Of course, I saw no Beck or Declan. I arrived to my next class, history with Mr. Shemer. I picked a seat in the back row. I took out my phone and

check for any new texts. But it was empty, then again who would text me? I have no friends at all. We never stick around long enough to even

make friends. Which is why Declan is the only person I can depend on. It was just us two, we try to avoid getting close to people. Declan only

dates because he gets bored and he wants to get laid. He's never actually cared about another girl. Until stupid Holly J. came along.

"Hey." A voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked next to me and saw Declan sitting on the desk next to mine. I glared at him and turned away.

" Come on, Fi. I haven't talked to her in a while. I know I shouldn't have ditched you. I'm sorry, ok?" He apologized. I stayed silent and looked

forward. I do not come second. There is no damn way I am going to come second! Girlfriends are temporary, siblings are forever.

"Fiona I-" Declan was cut off when the teacher came in. He smiled towards us and motioned us to come to the front of the room and introduce

ourselves. Its just like the classes we've had before. We state our names, how we got in and all the other minor details. I stay quiet and let my

brother do all the talking. He's better at this then I am. I only smile, look pretty and nod.

After we finished talking and answering questions, we sat down. I refused to acknowledge him.

Why is everything turning so complicated? Everything always works out. But not anymore. I don't like this! Not one bit! But I can't worry. My mom

said that the more I frown, the more wrinkles I get. And wrinkles are gross. I so don't want that on my face. Looks is the only thing I have going

for me, that's how I get my way. All I do is put on my begging and innocent face and I usually get what I want. Dad always spoiled me, he always

gave me what I wanted. He bought me a pony once because I told him I wanted to ride one. It was back when we lived in the country with my

grandma. My parents went to Europe for a week and we couldn't go. I was 9 then, and before my dad left, I told him that I wanted to ride one. I

asked if he could take me but he said he was to busy. I threw a tantrum and my mom tried calming me down. She took me out to the pool. When I

got out my dad took me out to the ranch and showed me my pony. I remember I was so happy and I named her, Jessica. I loved Jessica...but after

the week was over, my parents came back. And I had to say good-bye to Jessica. When we visit grandma, I see her. But sometimes I get sad. Dad

didn't have time for me, he's always working. So he buys me anything I ask for just so he doesn't have to deal with me. I don't even remember if

my mom read me bedtime stories. I remember Krystal, my nanny, read to me. Not sure if my mom did. Well it doesn't matter now, I guess.

Point is that I'm use to getting my way. And I will get my way, one way or another.

I jumped when I heard the bell ring. How long was I thinking? I looked at my schedule. I have gym next. I walked out of class, Declan right behind me.

"Look, I'm sorry. Ok? But I don't think I can help you with your plan to get Beck." He said. I stopped and turned to him. Usually I would get angry at

him, and I am. No I'm more then angry, I'm furious. But fine, I'll show him that I don't need him to get what I want. Fuck him.

"I knew it. You are just too weak. Fine, have it your way. I don't care." I replied. I spun around and walked.

He didn't say anything, he just followed me. The boys locker room was down the hall from the girls locker room. So I walked in and began to look

for my gym locker. I found my locker. B-30. I opened my locker and stuffed my bag inside. I took out my gym clothes, I left them here when Beck

was showing us around. He showed my the girls locker room and I went inside to put my gym clothes away.

"Fiona!" I heard a very happy voice call my name. I turned my head and saw Cat, Tori and of course, Jade. I smiled and waved.

"I didn't know you had gym! This is so cool! Now we can be gym buddies!" Cat cheered. I nodded and smiled. Apparently her locker is right next to

mine. Tori's is the locker above hers and Jade's is on the other side of my locker. I glared at her as she opened her locker. But I did see her locker

combination. 33-38-40. I looked away and began to undress. I folded my clothes and put them in my locker. I changed into my gym shorts that

went down to mid-thigh and put on my shirt and my tennis shoes.

"Wow, someone looks desperate." I heard Jade mummer from behind. I turned around and glared at her.

"Wow, someone's jealous that I have a better body." I sneered. I saw the anger rise in her eyes. I walked away, following Cat and Tori who were

already walking out. Good thing they weren't around to hear my insults.

I followed them outside into the tennis court. It was nice and warm, not to hot.

"Hey." I said as I stood next to them. They smiled at me.

"Hey. So how do you like it here so far?" Tori asked. I shrugged.

"Its...unique. The people here are interesting. I've never been to a school like this before. But I sure do like it here." I said it.

"That's good." A deep voice came from behind me. I spun around and saw Declan. He moved next to me and I ignored him.

"Hey guys." I looked to see who said it and it was Beck. I smiled at him and gave him a small wave.

"Hi Beck." I said. He smiled at me. He was about to say something when his stupid girlfriend came and slipped her hand in his. She grinned at me

and I did my best to smile at her.

"So are we playing tennis?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Wow, your even more stupid then you look. Of course we're playing tennis! That's why we're in the TENIS court." Jade sneered.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed glaring at her. I tried to hold back a comment and decided to make a scene. So I walked away sadly.

"What the hell is your problem?" I heard Declan tell her. I grinned and I hear foot paces come after me.

"Fi, you ok?" Declan said stepping in front of me. I nodded sadly. He pulled me into a hug and I heard another set of foot paces come towards us.

"Hey, Fiona. I'm really sorry." Beck said walking to me. I pulled away from Declan and looked at Beck.

"Jade can be... she can be hard to deal with." He said. I smiled at him.

"Its ok. I guess I over reacted...I'm sorry." I replied. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"You have every right to be upset." He stated. I moved closer and gave him a hug. Instead of pulling away he hugged back. When we pulled away

he kept on smiling. We heard a whistle and turned towards it. The gym teacher called everyone over. We moved to her.

"OK so here's the plan. You will each get into pairs. Then once you have a pair, pick another pair to compete against. Is that understood? Ok good.

Pick a courts, get rackets and a tennis ball. Move!" She shouted. We did what we were told. Declan and I were partners. Jade and Beck, Cat and

Tori and Andre and Robbie, who I didn't even notice were in this class.

"Let's go ask Cat and Tori is they want to go against us." I told Declan. He nodded and we made our way to them. But just as we were about to

reach them, an ugly figure, I mean Jade, stepped in front of us. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked in my bitchy tone.

"I want you to compete against me." She said. I looked towards Beck, he shrugged and then I looked at Declan.

"If you want to." He said quietly. I looked back at Jade.

"I never say no to a challenge." I said. She smirked and waked over to an empty court. We got our rackets and I was first to serve. I aimed for

Jade's head but she ducted before it hit her. I pretended to be scared.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm really bad at serving." I worried. She only gave me a death glare. Knowing girls like her, she'll probably try to hurt me.

And I'll let her hit me. I always was considered as a drama queen. Games on bitch.

I served again but this time, I didn't intend on hitting her. Instead I served correctly and we began to play properly. The game went on until I

missed the ball and they won. I threw the ball at her and she caught it with a smirk. I saw Declan frown when he saw her evil smirk. I turned to Declan.

"Declan don't do anyth-" I was interrupted when I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. I stumbled down and fell. Ow! I looked up at her and

she was laughing at me. Bad move. Everyone looked over at us and saw I was on the floor, clenching my head.

Declan came to my side and helped me up. I stumbled forward but he held me in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Beck asked worried as he moved to my side. Soon there was a crowed surrounding me. The teacher pushed through the students and came to me.

"What happened?" She asked. I glanced at Jade and then focused on the teacher.

"Jade hit me! She through the ball at me, on purpose!" I exclaimed. They turned and looked at her, she was smiling and walked over to us.

"Hey, its not my fault she can't hit the damn ball." She replied.

"She wasn't even looking! Why would you throw the ball at her when she wasn't ready." Declan defended me.

"She's the one who tried hitting me first!" She yelled.

"It wasn't my intention! I told you, I'm really bad at serving." I told her, putting on my sad look.

"Please, don't pull that innocent card on me!" She exclaimed.

"Look Jade, I know your not good with greeting new people but it' doesn't mean that you should hit them! Or pour coffee on them either." Tori intruded.

"Shut it, Vega. This has nothing to do with the fact that she's new! She's just acting like a slut. She keeps trying to take Beck away from me and act like she's all innocent!" Jade shouted.

"Jade! You have got to stop being so damn jealous! And don't call her a slut." Beck told her. I was grinning like a mad person on the inside.

"I need ice." I said.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Cat volunteered. The teacher nodded. As we walked I could still hear Jade yelling at Beck for calling her jealous and Tori

agreeing with Beck that she is. Wow, this is going to be easier then I thought. I mean, look at this. I knew that she was going to hurt me and I let

her. And I used something so simple as this to turn them against her. Tori held nothing back in defending me and saying it was Jade's fault. And

Jade doesn't help herself at all. She makes it worse instead by calling me a slut, And Beck he insulted her and defended me in her calling me a slut

. Yey! This is going awesome! Now I have a certain red head walking me to the nurse. This is my chance to turn her against Jade. Sweet Cat...if

there's one thing I learned since I met her, its that she is very gullible. I hate to take advantage of her because of it but oh well.

.

.

.

AN- Ok I am done. I know, its a short chapter but I'll post up more (: Thanks! Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Degrassi

AN- sorry for the wait! Hope this satisfies you (: Read and Review please :D

.

.

. Fiona's POV

I walked away from the crowd and went into the building with Cat. She smiled to herself as she showed me the way to the nurse.

"You know, Jade's not that mean." She suddenly spoke. I stopped and looked at her.

"She's just...protective and insecure. Though I don't know why because she's really pretty and has a hot boyfriend. It's just...her life isn't that good

and Beck's the only thing she has. So why don't you just...back off a little." She said. She refused to look me in the eye. Why is she protecting her?

No, Jade can't have any friends. She's a bully.

"Cat! How can you say that? I...I'm not trying to take Beck from her! I swear!" I exclaimed, making tears come out of my eyes. Her expression soften.

"I just want to fit it...that's all I want. I've moved from so many schools and I never get a chance to fit it. But I want to change that. I want to fit in

here...but Jade isn't letting me." I cried.

"I can try talking to her. But I don't think she'll listen" Cat said. I hugged her.

"Please. I just want to be friends with her." I pleaded. She nodded and broke away from my hug.

"You're really nice. Maybe that's why Jade can't stand you. She says she doesn't like nice people." She said.

"But she likes you." I replied. She only shrugged.

I followed her to the nurses office where the lady gave me some ice.

We walked back outside and I saw Declan with Tori, Andre and Robbie. I scanned around for Jade and Beck and found them sitting on the grass.

Her head leaned on Beck's shoulder as he wrapped her arm around her.

I walked to Declan and the rest.

"Hey, how's your head?" Robbie asked. I focused my attention to them.

"Oh, um, it hurts. But the nurse said I would be fine." I replied.

"Oh and Fi, mom called." Declan said. I turned to him and waited for him to continue anxiously.

"They made it to England safely. And the landlord called. Our loft is ready. They moved our stuff in already. So after school we'll go to the hotel and

get our stuff. Then welcome ourselves to our loft." He explained. I smiled and nodded.

"You're own loft?" Tori asked surprised.

"Yeah. Our parent's travel a lot. And it's better to rent a loft then to stay in a hotel. So our parent's get us one. I'm sure when they're back from

England, they'll move in with us. Or we just might move again." I told her.

"I wish I had my own place." She mumbled. As she finished speaking, the teacher blew her whistle and instructed us to go change. I headed to the

locker room with Tori and Cat. The ice pack was melting in my hand but I didn't want to through it away just yet.

I placed it on the bench and began to change. I was putting on my dress when I saw Jade come in. She didn't acknowledge my existence. I

ignored her as well and finished changing. I looked into my small locker mirror and admired my beauty. I'm not conceited but I have to admit, I do

look hot today. I just wondered why Beck hasn't dumped his cranky girlfriend for me.

I shut my locker and got ready to leave. But it seemed the bell wouldn't ring.

"Someone looks anxious." Tori said walking up to me. I let out a small laugh.

"Just want to go home." I replied. The bell rang and I glanced back to see Jade walking towards the door. I let my melted ice bag fall and spill on

the floor. I saw Jade almost slip but Cat held on to her.

"Trying to kill me, Fi?" She asked glaring at me. I felt the need to slap her but I shook my head innocently.

"One, don't call me Fi. And two it spilled. It's called an accident. I'll go clean it up." I remarked. She pushed me aside and walked out the locker room doors.

"Here. Let's just get to class." Cat said taking my hand and leading me away. She took off the other direction and I waited for Declan.

I scanned around the halls for any sign of him but I found nothing. Not wanting to be late, I began to walk to my class.

Math was a drag! We did nothing except talk because the their was a sub. And to make things worse, I was alone. Declan hadn't shown up. Was

he skipping without me?

Just as I was about to take out my phone, the class room door opened and everyone looked at it. They went back to their business after seeing it

was only Beck. He smiled at me and took the empty seat next to me.

"Have you seen Declan?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when he sat down.

"Nice to see you too." He joked. I laughed softly.

"Sorry. Hi Beck." I greeted. He patted my head playfully.

"Hi Fiona. And your brother was called down to the office while we were changing. He did tell me to tell you he'll meet you at the loft. He'll leave

you the address in your hotel room." He explained. I nodded and sighed. Where is he? He never gets called down to the office without me. And if

he does he comes right back to class and tells me about it. He could have at least text me.

"You ok?" He asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Yeah. Just...curious. He said that our parents arrived in England. They're suppose to only be there for a couple of weeks. Then they would settle

back here with us. But...I'm starting to wonder if they want us to move there with them." I explained. He only looked at me in an understanding way.

"Ugh! I don't want to have to move again. I want to stay here. Despite everything that Jade has done to me, I feel like this is the right place for

me." I began. And this is where I go on with my deep and moving story.

"I don't have luck making friends. They always act like Jade and try to get rid of me. But I like you and your friends. Tori and Cat are so sweet.

Robbie is...strange but in a good way. And Andre, I haven't talked to him much but he seems nice. And you...your the best person I have ever met.

You're understanding and you've made me feel welcomed. Thank you." I said. He smiled warmly at me and I took that time to lean over my desk

and hug him. I knew he felt uncomfortable but he didn't pull away. Instead he hugged me back loosely. But he was the first to pull apart.

"Um so, what's your last class?" He asked to break the silent.

"I have Mr. Shemer for English." I answered.

"Cool. Same here, with Andre, Jade and Tori." He replied. I nodded.

"So do you really think Jade hates me?" I asked. I have to act all innocent and show him that I'm not capable to do anything harmful.

"No. She's just hard to get along with but she's a nice person." He said.

"A nice person? Are you just saying that because you mean it or because she's your girlfriend?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "Both."

I laughed and playfully rolled my eyes.

Minutes went by and class was finally over. Beck and I walked to class together. When we walked in smiling and laughing, I saw his girlfriend glare

at us. She walked over to us and from behind I could hear Tori mumble to Andre "Here we go again."

"Fi." She stated simply. I flinched when she said that.

"Don't call me that." I said. She smirked and pulled Beck towards her.

"Why not? Does it bother you?" She mocked. Beck tried pulling her away but she refused to go.

"Declan is the only one who calls me that." I replied.

"You mean your brother who has to protect you because you're too weak to do it yourself?" She asked.

"I am not weak. And at least I have self control. So let me be the better person and walk away." I said, pushing her as I walked to Tori and Andre.

"Let it go." I heard Beck tell Jade. I tried not to grin at that. Tori waved at me and cleared off her stuff from a desk, allowing me to put my stuff on it.

"So, last period of the day. Then you'll be able to say what you think of it." Andre said. I nodded.

"I like this school, despite Jade." I replied. Tori sighed and agreed with me.

"She's always like that. She poured coffee on me because I tried rubbing off the coffee I spilled on Beck. I didn't mean anything by it though." Tori

said looking as if she were about to go on flashback mode.

Andre patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"But anyways, she can be...nice for like...two seconds." Tori tried not to laugh when she said that but she failed when Andre laughed. I only chuckled.

Class went by quicker than all my other classes. Mostly because Tori and I kept on texting each other, even though we sat right next to each

other. Occasionally I would catch Beck's gaze and smile at him. But then his really annoying girlfriend would throw something at him. And he would

get a bit annoyed. Honestly, I give their relationship another day before it's over and I pick up Beck's shattered heart. Before I knew it the

dismissal bell rang and students rushed out the door. Jade pulled Beck away before I could even say good-bye. I stayed behind to say good bye to

Tori and Andre but then went to the front school, looking for the private car. I looked every where but could not find it. AS time went by, most cars

were gone. I pulled out my phone and dialed Declan's number.

I waited for him to pick up but he never did. It kept going to voice mail.

"You ok?" A voice said from behind that made me jump. I turned around and saw Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie.

"Oh, you scared me! I'm just ,uh, wondering where the car is. My driver isn't here...Declan must have taken him." I said.

"I can give you a ride home if you want." Andre offered. I nodded.

"Please! That would be so kind of you." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, we're all going to Tori's place to study, Wanna join or do you just want me to drop you off?" He asked.

"I would love to go with you guys but I can't. I need to start packing so I can move into the loft. But um, when I get settled in you can all come

over and we'll have a party." I suggested. They all agreed and we got into Andre's car.

I gave him the directions to the hotel and they dropped me off. I waved good bye and watch them drive off. I sighed and went to my floor. But first

I knocked on Declan's door. But he wouldn't answer.

"Declan!" I shouted while banging on the door. The knob turned and the door opened. My eyes went wide and I stood there in shock. What is she doing here?

"Holly J." I whispered. She stood there smiling, in his room. I didn't even give her the chance to explain before I opened my room and went inside. I

let out a small frustrated scream.

No! What is she even doing here? She isn't suppose to be here!

.

.

.

AN- Ok so I'm done (: Review please! I tried making it long but I don't think it worked out so good :/ sorry.

And there's no Jade POV but there will be next chapter (:


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Degrassi

AN- sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. If the layout of the story is difficult to read, I apologize. I"m trying to fix it, for some reason when I edit it, the changes are not save. But anyways, enjoy!

.

.

. Fiona's POV

It was like the world was crashing down around me when I saw her stupid face. She isn't suppose to be here! Oh, I swear, when Declan gets here he won't know what hit him. I- ugh!

I was going to go on with my thoughts but then my phone began to ring. Frustrated, I checked caller ID and look who decided to call! Declan.

"What?" I sneered answering his call. He was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I see you already saw my surprise..." He began.

"What the hell is Holly J doing here?" I asked hiding none of my anger. I heard him swallow.

"I don't want to be a part from her, Fi. And neither does she. She doesn't want to lose me. So I talked to mom and dad, they said I could ask her to come here. She agreed and so I had our parents talk to her's and now she's here. It's only for a semester though."

"A semester! Declan, this was so we can start fresh. Not have some slut you met in Canada come here!" I shouted.

"Fiona, she's not a slut! Stop acting like a drama queen!" He yelled. I held my breath, he never used my full name unless he was mad at me. That bitch, not even a day her and she already has Declan and I fighting.

"Sorry to ruin your plans. Hope you and that- Holly J live happily ever after!" I exclaimed before hanging up on him. I threw the phone against the wall and tried my best not to go over there and scream at Holly J.

I paced around the room, thinking of what to do. He calls me a drama queen, well fine. I'll give him my best performance. I began packing my things, not caring about folding it and then reached for my phone. I scrolled down my contacts until I found just the person I was looking for. Without hesitation, I dialed the number as I forced my self to cry.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered. I sniffed and cried into the phone.

"Fiona? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Declan...he's just so mean! He insulted me and he yelled at me. I don't want to be here right now." I cried, having tears run down my cheek.

"I'll come and pick you up. Are you in the hotel?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok stay there. I don't come in to work today but I'll come and pick you up. Just relax." He told me. I agreed and we said our good byes. After I hung up, I whipped away my tears and began to clear up my face. If Beck is coming, I don't want to look hideous and have makeup running down my cheeks. Though it would look bad if I showed up perfect, I'll just clear my face up and leave my eyes with fresh tears

I waited for a while until I finally heard a knock on my door. I smiled to myself and quickly put on my sad face. I rushed to the door and opened it. My sad look faded as I saw the monster that stood there. As if she hadn't done much damage already.

"Can we talk?" Holly J asked, pleading with her eyes that Declan loved.

"What do you want?" I hissed. She swallowed hard and looked away.

"I know you don't like me." She began. She was about to speak again but I cut in.

"Really? And what gave that away? Last thing I wanted was to make you think that I don't like you." I said sarcastically.

"Look, your brother likes me. And we're together! There is nothing you can do about it!" She snapped. I clenched my fist together, feeling the circulation cutting.

"No, you look Holly J. You will leave, I will do anything in my power to make you leave. Do you understand me? You are no challenge for me at all." I said roughly. She laughed mockingly.

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you gotten rid of me?" She taunted. .I lost it and I shoved her roughly backwards. She hit the wall, almost losing her balance.

"Let me be clear, I will get rid of you Miss Sinclair. Girlfriends are temporary, siblings are forever." I told her. I saw the burning passion of anger in her eyes.

"I'm done being nice. So here's how it's going to go down, Fiona. You are going to get over it, leave me and your brother alone and then I won't have to ruin you. Got it?" She fought back. And out of the corner of my eyes I saw a figure standing in the corner.

"Please, you're the one who can't even fight back." I whispered in a mocking tone.

"Oh really?" She took that chance to slap me and I, being the drama queen, used it as an excuse to fall to the ground.

"Fiona!" I heard a voice call out to me. I lifted my head up and saw Beck next to me side. I hid a smirk and glared at Holly J who stood there stunned.

"What the hell? I try to be nice and you just hit me!" I exclaimed. Holly J looked at me.

"You be nice? You're the one who started it! You lying bitch!" She yelled. Beck glared at her.

"Enough!" He shouted at her. She looked taken back as Beck helped me up.

"Get your things and let's go." He helped me up, not letting the glare go at Holly J. I nodded and quickly went to get my things. I slammed the door behind me as I handed my things to Beck. He pulled me away from her and led me down to the elevator. I looked back at the still shocked Holly J. Her face was just too priceless. Now all I have to do is tell Declan that she slapped me. And I have Beck to back me up because all he saw was her yelling at me and slapping me. Oh, this is going to be good. And to make it better, Beck's girlfriend isn't even here. Ah, see? Things always work out for me.

We stepped into the elevator and I glared at Holly J as the doors closed. I cleared my throat before I turned to Beck and wrapped my arms around him.

"I"m sorry...I didn't mean to drag you into this. It's just..." I trailed off, resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him shift uncomfortably but he made no attempt in getting me off, nor did he embrace me.

"Um, it- it's ok. I just can't believe your brother has a rude girlfriend." He commented. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I know...rude girlfriends have just got to go. I mean, all they do is make others feel bad." I said. He nodded before looking towards the already opened doors. I moved aside so he could step out and followed him to the front desk where he proceeded in checking me out of the room. We walked to his car and I got into the passengers seat.

"So, where to now?" He asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"My loft is ready. Can you take me there?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and I reached for my purse to pull out the direction. I handed it to him and he quickly skimmed it over.

"Not far from here. About 20 minutes away." He said.

"Well, I'm not sure about you but I'm pretty hungry. You want to get something to eat before we head over?" I asked him. He looked unsure of his answer.

"Um, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm up for anything." I told him. He took a turn and we headed into town.

Minutes later we were pulling into a parking lot.

"Here we are. Palace Garden. It's like the best place around here." He explained as we got out of the car. I followed close behind me and I couldn't help but to notice that many students that I saw at Holly Wood Arts were looking at us before turning to one another and whispering. I smiled and went inside the cafe. He took a seat in the far corner.

"Wow, you must be very popular around here." I spoke when the waiter handed us the menu. He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"I just couldn't help to notice that many girls stare at you. And not to mention all the guys you greeted as we came in." I said.

"Oh, they're just some people I met when I was doing plays."

"That sounds so cool. Tell me more." I put down the menu and leaned closer to him. He was about to speak when the waiter came.

"What can I get you?" He spoke taking out his note book.

"I'll take a cheese burger and a coke." Beck ordered.

"I'll take a salad and coke."

"Ok. Coming right u-" The waiter finally looked at us and looked surprise.

"Beck? Hey! I didn't know you broke up with... um, Jade was it?" The waiter said smiling at me.

"Oh, no. I didn-"

"Well I can't blame you. Chick was a bit controlling but you did good this time." He winked at me. Beck didn't get a chance to say anything because the waiter, Edward according to his name tag, left.

"That was...interesting. Guess your girlfriend has quite a reputation." I said. Beck shook his head.

"You have no idea... but I wish people would stop judging her. She's not like the thinks." He defended her.

"I guess." I mumbled. I felt my hip begin to ring and I reached into my pocket.

"Ugh. It's Declan." I groaned flipping the phone open.

"What?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Declan asked from the other line. I sighed and rolled my eyes, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Out. I gotta go. I'll see you at home." I said as I hung up. Beck stared at me concerned.

"He just wanted to know where I am." I told him. He opened his mouth to speak but then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. All of the sudden a loud voice came from the other end. I couldn't tell who it was but who ever it was, the sounded pissed off like hell.

"No. Nothing is happening. Ja-... No. Look- Can you- N-. Jade!" He spoke into the line. Wow. Looks like they got into a fight. Maybe she broke up with him. Damn, easier than I thought.

"Jade? What did she say?" I asked. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"She heard we're here together. And she thinks its like a date."

"A date?" I laughed a little. Though that is what I was hoping for.

"I know. She can be so... insecure sometimes." He went on.

"It's like I can't be friends with any girl or else she'll freak."

"Then break up with her." I said. He looked at me and I realized what I said. Quick, Fiona! Don't freeze, just play it off.

"I mean, you sound so unhappy right now. B-but I'm sure you love her. Maybe you will fix things." I tried. His face relaxed and nodded. God, I have to be careful.

We ate and talked mostly about Hollywood Arts and my time there. I couldn't care less about our conversation, I just wanted to be with him. He makes me feel better, I'm not sure but I just want him. I need him and I'm getting him. He's like a toy. And his girlfriend and me are like the two child fighting over a one in a life time pretty boy toy.

"I should probably get you home." He spoke. We ordered the check and he paid, having said it was his welcome gift. The drive to the loft was too short for me, I wish it could have lasted longer. I was going to invite him in but his phone rang. And guess who it was? Well if you said his snotty girlfriend then you are correct.

"Ok, I'll be there." He said before hanging up. He parked his car in the front entrance and a doorman walked to the car.

"Well, thanks for everything." I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Sure thing, I'm here for you." He told me. I was going to lean over and hug him but he looked past me and shifted. I looked to my side and saw Declan in the door.

"I'll see you later." I mumbled as I got out of the car, the doorman had already gotten my bags when Beck popped open the trunk. I waved back at him and walked to Declan slowly.

"We're on the third floor." He said as I walked past him, not even sparing him a small glance. I climbed into the elevator and the door were about to close but Declan caught them in time.

"We need to talk." He began but I refused to meet his eye. He waited for me to acknowledge him but when he realized I wasn't speaking to him, he talked again.

"Fi, this has to stop. We can't keep arguing. Especially over Holly J." He once again waited for me to say something but I kept my mouth shut and my eyes forward.

"She is staying here. For one semester only, try to get along with her. Just until then, please Fi..." He begged.

"Seeing you talk about her like this obviously means that she didn't tell you what happened in the hotel." I told him, still keeping my eyes locked forward. I spared him a quick glance and his face was covered in confusion.

"She hit me. Slapped me actually and yelled at me. And if you don't believe me, like I know you won't, then ask Beck. He was there and he saw it happen." I explained. Just like in every movie you've ever seen, the elevator doors opened and I stepped out dramatically. My hair dangling behind me. I stepped in and it looked like all our other lofts. Elegant yet plain, like the type you see in magazines.

"I'm going up to see my room. When the doorman gets here with my things, just tell him to send it up." I said heading down the long hall. I looked in each bedroom until I finally saw mine. Apparently, I had gotten the master bedroom. Thank god Declan gave me this one. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I motioned for him to come in. He looked down and cleared his throat.

"This is, um, Holly J.'s room." He said under his breath. I felt my entire body heat up with rage. I huffed and shoved him out of my way. Sure he has nothing to say to me after I told him Holly J hit me but he sure does have to speak to me about this being her stupid room!

"Fi!" He shouted after me. I felt tears sting my eyes. He's such a jerk!

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I finally reached my REAL room. I could tell by the way my pictures were set up and my suitcase I had taken from the hotel were in here.

There was a queen size bed against the bed with nightstands on each side. A picture of my parent on top of one stand and the other one had a snow globe on top of it. There was a TV hanging on the wall, a large mirror stood next to a desk that had other pictures on it, along with my make up, perfumes and lotions. Next to the desk there was two doors. Most likely a closet and a bathroom. Then there was yet another see through door that led out to the small balcony in which there was a small coffee table and two seats. The curtains were lavender.

I removed my shoes and placed them in the corner as I climbed into bed. I laid there for a while, trying to relax. So far nothing is going my way. Yeah, Beck is being nice to be but I want more then that! I want him to kiss me, I want him to leave his girlfriend! And then there's Declan with Holly J. Why did she have to come here? It was going perfect, me and Declan just starting over. But then Sinclair comes and he changes his mind about helping me with Beck. At this rate, I'm willing to just kill them all, except Beck of course.

I jumped when I heard a light knock on the door. I groaned and didn't bother moving from my bed. The knock came again and I used a pillow to smother my face into.

"Fiona?" A voice called. I turned my back away from the door.

"Fiona, we really need to talk. Please?" Before I could yell at him to go away, the door had opened and shut behind him. I felt his pressure on the bed.

"We can't keep arguing. I don't want our time here to be like hell." He said sliding closer to me.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Then get rid of Holly J." I stated. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Please, just be reasonable." He pleaded. I sat up and faced him, tears stained my cheeks.

"Fine, then help me." I sniffed. He looked at me confused and a bit scared.

"With up?" He asked and shifted his weight around.

"With Beck." I said. He began to shake his head but I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You said to be reasonable! You have Holly J and I have no one! I know you, you'll spend every minute with her. And I'll be left alone like always! If I get Beck... then you won't have to deal with me because I'll have Beck!" I explained. Declan looked unsure and he fidgeted with his shirt.

"Will this make you happy?" He asked sadly. My eyes brightened up.

"Yes!" I cheered as I tackled him to the floor hugging him.

"Fine. I'll help you...do what exactly?" He questioned. I got off him and leaned against the bed.

"First I have to get to know them a bit more. Then I'll get Beck alone, kiss him and you bring Jade and make her look at us for a while and then done. Their relationship is down the drain."

"So basically like all the other dramas on TV?" He clarified. I nodded and he agreed.

"So will you stop it with Holly J?" He asked. I wanted to tear out his eyes, is he seriously not going to care about me and just jump back to her?

"Fine." I groaned. He smiled lightly and helped me up before walking away. I went back to bed and took out my phone. Starting tomorrow my plan begins.

.

.

. Jade's POV

After school Beck had dropped me off, saying he needed to catch up on homework. And he knows that when he's with me, he can't focus on anything else. Its true though, he loves me just like I love him. Except I never tell him that. He knows I love him, sometimes he argues with me about why I never say it. And the reason is that words can't be trusted. Words betray in every way. So rather not say it with words and show it with my eyes. Yeah I'm aware it sounds totally cliché.

My mom was yelling into her phone about a business trip for my dad. She's his manager and she booked him a trip to Florida for a meeting but the called last minute and said the flight was canceled. So she's going all crazy on them.

I sighed and threw my things on the floor as I turned on my laptop and put on music. I put on one of my favorite bands, Opeth. And logged into my slap account. As soon as I log on, Cat messages me. Soon the instant messaging got annoying, she typed so fast so I sent her a video chat request which she answered.

"Jade!" She greeted, smiling her huge smile on her face. I waved to her.

"What's up?" I started. She shrugged and began telling me another one of her stories. Occasionally I would nod my head to let her know I was listening.

"So enough on me, what about you?" She asked. I shrugged and was about to answer but she began talking again.

"So you know the new girl Fiona?" I winced when I heard Cat say that name.

"Well, she's really nice. I think you should give her a chance. She's not that bad you know?"

"She's trying to take Beck away from me! And she's a bitch to me when she's not around anyone else!" I argued.

"No she's not, Jade. Fiona just wants to fit in. Besides, Beck is the first person she met here so she's probably going to follow him around a lot. But that doesn't mean she's into him like that." Cat explained. I shook my head.

"No Cat... you don't under-"

"Hold that thought." Cat said quickly as she went ot go grab her ringing phone. I huffed and leaned back into the pillows. But just then my phone rang too. I reached for it and flipped it open.

'One new picture mail' It read. I clicked on the button and opened the picture. I nearly broke my phone from holding it so tight.

There they were, Fiona and Beck sitting in a table, smiling and laughing together. Oh and to make it even worse, the title of it was "Beck's new hot girlfriend".

"Jade..." Cat's voice came from over the internet.

"What." I clenched my teeth. She looked nervous and scared.

"Did you...see?" She asked. I nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Just don't go-" I cut her off with a scream.

"THAT LYING BASTARD!" I yelled.

"Jade! Maybe it's not what you think." Cat tried calming me down but I was honestly about to rip her head off, Fiona's not Cat's.

"Oh that bitch is so dead!" I exclaimed angrily. Cat tried to speak but I cut her off, saying a quick I'll see you later and shut off the video chat. I slammed the lap top shut and grabbed my phone. I dialed his number. When he picked up, I could hear his car's engine.

"Beck! We need to talk! NOW! Get over here!" I said as calm as possible.

"Ok. I'll be there." He said before giving me a quick good bye and hanging out. Yeah, he hangs up so he could go kiss that slut good bye. Oh but when he gets here... This is not over.

.

.

.

AN- And that's all for today. Hope you liked it! And thanks for reading! Review (:


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Don't own Victorious or Degrassi

.

.

. Jade's POV

I paced around my room anxiously. How could he blow me off for some scum bag like her? And he had the power to tell me to my face that he was going to do "homework" so he couldn't hang out with me. Oh but I swear when he gets here I am going to kill him! I mean, is it so hard to just tell me its over instead of cheating on me? Ugh! I hate him! This is worse then the time I found out he was friends with that famous chick, Alissa or what ever her name was.

"Jade?" A familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I glared towards my opened door and saw my mother with her phone pressed against her ear. She mouthed, "Beck is here." Before leaving to talk to, what I assume was her client. I ran down the stairs and to his car were he was leaning against oh so calmly.

"Hey what-" I cut him off with a slap. He hissed of pain and before I got to hit him again he grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed. I tried to get my wrist loose but he held on tighter.

"I saw you, you cheating bastard!" I yelled. He looked uncertain of what I was talking about so I took out my phone and showed him the picture. He looked at me half guilty and half scared.

"Look before you jump to conclusions-"

"You cheated on me!" I shouted at him. He shook his head.

"No! Just let me explain!"

"What? Explain that you cheated on me?"

"Stop it! If you won't let me explain then fine! I have had enough of this. I'm going home. Call me when you want to hear the truth." He said angrily before pushing past me and getting in his car. I ran in front of it and glared at him.

"Well fine! But don't expect to get a phone call because... because we're done!" I exclaimed. He shrugged his shoulders and put his car in reverse so he wouldn't have to wait for me to move. I watched him drive off and as soon as his car was out of sight, I regretted my words. Because I didn't want it to be over. I just wanted him to tell me that...that he loved me and would leave satin's mistress for me. But Beck doesn't do that.

I felt tears begin to roll down my face. I walked back inside the house with my head hung low and ignored my mother's offer for going out to dinner with our neighbors. I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto my bed. Before I could finish soaking up my pillow I got a text message from Cat asking me to get on video chat. I wanted to ignore her and tell her to leave me alone but I need someone right now. That and I want her to help me get rid of Fiona, now that she can see that she isn't as sweet.

I whipped my tears away as I logged on like she wanted and her face immediately popped up in my screen. I could almost see how red and puffy my eyes were.

"Jadey..." She sympathized.

I rolled my eyes at that name. She only called me that when she knew I wasn't ok. It always made me remember of the first time she called me that. The first time we met. Back then her hair was normal, a light brown color. It had been our second night in performing camp and she was going on and on about her unusual family when three girls decided it would be funny to throw food at her. They all pointed fingers at her while they laughed and she broke into tears. I was the only one who found it completely pointless so I helped her out. When I told her my name, she said "Jade is too Jade. I'll call you Jadey!" But I threatened to rip her head off if she ever called me that again. So Cat said, "Jade could work." And ever since she's been following me around like a lost puppy. At first all I wanted to do was get rid of her but now, I'm really glad we met. Though I would never tell her that.

"So you and Beck fought?" She asked though I wondered why if she already knew the answer.

"No...well yes. But w-we...we, um, its over Cat!" I cried. I buried my face into my hands and hid my tears away from her. It was pointless really because she already saw me crying.

"Aw! No, b-but don't worry! I'm sure you'll get back together like last time." She tried. I shook my head.

"Cat... he doesn't like me! He likes Fiona now!" I said. Cat shook her head.

"You're right Jade." Her comment made me stop crying and glare at her through my foggy vision that was mostly tears.

"He doesn't like you. He loves you Jade! Why don't you believe him? Beck isn't the type to cheat. He-"

"So you're defending him now?" I argued cutting her off. Cat looked offended and shook her head.

"No! I-I'm just... I'm sorry!" She said getting tears in her eyes.  
"Please don't cry, Cat!" I begged. I hate yelling at her, it always ends in tears. She sniffed and nodded her head.

"Cat, what do I do? I don't want it to be over but I don't want him to be friends with Fiona."

"Well how did you get back together with him last time?" She asked.

"I got him a dog that put his dad in the hospital...but I guess it all comes down to the help of...Tori..." I whispered her name.

"Who?"

"Tori!"

"Well maybe she's willing to help again. Talk to her. Maybe she can help better than I can." She suggested. I sighed and nodded. There was silence between us until I heard a scream and a dog barking at her side.

"I got to go. My brother is probably chasing the dog around the house again."

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"We don't." She said before clicking off.

I shut the lap top and laid back in bed. Should I really sink that low and ask Tori for help? I mean...I don't hate her or anything. I just have a strong passion of dislike for her but I can tolerate her a bit more.

.

.

.

I never noticed when I fell asleep, all I heard was the pounding sound of my alarm clock. I barley had enough energy to get dressed or to do anything. By the time I was done my mother had gone to work, she didn't even notice me. I groaned as I got into my car and drove to school. Just as I was about to find a parking spot, another car parked in it. I let out a small frustrated scream and felt my knuckles turn white as I tightened my grip on the wheel. I finally found a spot and made my way inside. I had no coffee, some idiot took my parking spot and I had no boyfriend. Things can't get any worse. Oh wait, no I lied. They can!When I walked inside I saw everyone together by the main stairs. I thought about going to them but decided to stay away. Or so I though before I found myself being dragged over there by a very preppy red head.

"Hey Jade." Tori greeted. I gave a small wave to her and then everything went silent.

"So, I hope you don't mind if I have a new student sit with us at lunch." Declan said.

"No, we don't mind. The more the merrier! So who is it?" Tori asked, taking any chance she got to talk to him.

"My girl-" Declan was cut off by Fiona storming away. I wanted to laugh at her but I knew I would only make things worse between me and Beck. He couldn't even spare a glance at me. Then I noticed a small scratch on his cheek. Had I done that? I bit my lip as I felt tears coming up.

"Um, I have to go. See you in class, Cat" I told her. I walked as fast as I could into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I slid down to the floor and began to cry. I heard loud sobbing noises and at first I thought it was me. But when I held my breath I heard it again. It wasn't me, actually it sounded like Fiona. I peeked outside the stall door and saw her leaned against the sink crying her eyes out. I felt bad for her but then remembered that she was the reason Beck and I had broken up. I dried my tears off and waited for her to leave before I could too. I left the bathroom a minute after she had gone out. As I stepped out I saw Tori, Cat and Andre around her. She was still crying but when they saw me they all glared at me.

"What?" I sneered. Tori frowned at me and Fiona turned around.

"Did you make her cry?" She asked. I looked at Fiona and huffed.

"Is that what she told you?" I asked.

"No. But it's kind of weird how she left us first then you followed. And she comes out of the bathroom crying and soon after that you come out of the bathroom." Tori said.

"No. I didn't even do anything! Tell them Fiona." I told her. We all looked at Fiona who whipped away her tears and sniffed.

"I-I'm just over sensitive. She...I'm just being over dramatic." She lied.

"What? I didn't even talk to you!" I exclaimed. Tori glared at me and shook her head.

"Just because you and Beck broke up, doesn't mean you have the right to make other people cry you know." Tori said before pulling Fiona away. Andre didn't say anything but followed her. Cat stayed behind and only starred at me.

"Cat..." I began but she didn't say anything.

"Tori's right. Why do you have to be so mean? I thought you wanted to get Beck back. And making her cry isn't a good way to get him back." She spoke. I was about to reply but she turned away and ran to catch up to them.

So she's stealing all my friends away now? Well I don't call Tori a friend but Cat... Cat was the only one that liked me! She was the only one that knew me. She was my best friend. And now... she thinks what everyone else does. That I'm just a emotionless, mean person. So now I have no boyfriend and no best friend.

I walked back into the bathroom and locked myself in the stall to cry. I never knew I could feel this sad. When Beck and I fight, Cat is always there to hold my hand. So who do I turn to now? Now that I have no one left. My boyfri- I don't even have one. Beck doesn't want me because of her. She made me break up with him. And now she has Cat against me too. No. You know what, I am not going to give up this easily. I am going to find out the reason she was crying. I am going to find her weakness and use it to destroy her. This is my game now. I'm not going to let some chick come and dominate me like that!

I cleaned my tears off and put on my brave face. I'm Jade West for god's sake! And Jade West is not going to be weak.

I stormed out of the bathroom and went to class. How will I know what her weakness is if everyone hates me? Beck isn't talking to me, Tori, Cat and Andre aren't going to speak to me after what they saw. So that leaves...no. I can't go to him. It's like social suicide right there. But I don't have much choice, do I? I'm going to have to talk to R-Robbie.

.

.

. Fiona's POV

When I woke up, it was half an hour before my alarm clock went off. I decided to get ready and leave before Declan and that creature woke up. I pulled out jeans, my red shirt and my designers boots. I let my hair down and headed to the kitchen. But to my surprise, Holly J was up and making eggs. I stepped into the floor my heels making a sound. She looked at me and kept quiet.

"Well, well, well. Little miss Holly J. cooking in the kitchen for Declan." I mocked as she got the eggs out of the pan and put them on the counter. She rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut. She went to the fridge to get out milk. I walked towards the pan and put my hand on the handle.

"You might want to get new eggs out." I said before I pushed the pan off the counter and watched the eggs fall onto the floor. Holly J. gasped.

"Fiona!" She exclaimed angrily. I smirked and walked away.

"Clean it up." I said as I walked out the door with my bag. I heard her let out a shriek of frustration. Too bad Declan isn't there to help her. He's a heavy sleep and only wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock. I went outside and told our driver to take me to school.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I saw Beck and Andre talking. I walked over to them and waved.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them. Beck gave me a half smile and Andre greeted me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Jade got a picture of us at the cafe yesterday. And she thought I was cheating on her. So... we broke up." He explained. I tried my best to look sad but it was hard considering how much I've wanted to hear that.

"That's terrible. I-I can go talk to her if you want and make her see that nothing is going on between us!" I said. He shook his head and smiled.

"It'll only make things worse." He said. Just as I was about to reply, my arm was pulled and I was being dragged away by a very angry brother.

"Ow! Declan let go! You're hurting me!" I yelled pulling my arm away and stumbling backwards. He glared at me and I knew that she told him.

"Why would you do that? I thought we had a deal!" He said. I looked away.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. He shook his head.

"No. Deals off. I'm not helping you with Beck. And I'm not leaving you alone with her. Like it or not, she's here to stay." He told me.

"Fine! I don't care. Don't help me! This is just like you! You always choose her before me. We've always had each other but then you just leave me behind for her." I said. He took in a deep breath and let it out unevenly. I walked away and joined the guys back who were unaccompanied with Tori and Cat.

"Everything ok?" Beck asked. I nodded and smiled. It took Declan a while until he joined us. The sun was burning down on us and we decided to move inside the school building. For the most part we were talking about Beck's break up with Jade. Declan looked at me when Beck said it was due to a photo of me and him but that it wasn't my fault. Declan hadn't talked to Beck because of what had happened yesterday with Holly J. We all got quiet when Cat had brought Jade over. Nothing was said until Declan began to talk about a new student and I knew it was Holly J. I walked away to my locker. No one followed me and I could feel tears sting my eyes. I put the books in my locker and went to the girls bathroom. I couldn't make it to a stall before I burst out crying. I leaned against the sink.

She is ruining my life! In Degrassi I couldn't even spend one day alone with Declan without her asking him out or asking him to come watch her give lame speeches. This was suppose to be our year, just me and him. Then she comes back to him and its all over. Its not fair. We have been together since we were born. And Holly J destroys our bond. Its not fuckin' fair!

I cleaned my face up and walked out of the bathroom only to bump into Tori, Cat and Andre. They asked me what was wrong and I began to cry again. I laid my head on Andre's shoulder and then I heard Tori ask, "Did you make her cry?"

I looked back and I saw Jade. I know it was bad but I couldn't tell everyone that it was because of Holly J. But that would make them hate her. But I need to get fully rid of Jade. So I took the opportunity and blamed it on her. After that, Tori and Andre took me away. They walked me to class and I found Declan already sitting on his seat.

"We'll see you later." Tori said before leaving with Andre. I looked around and thought about sitting with him. Instead I sat away from him and he looked at me. I refused to make eye contact but I could just feel his eyes on me.

"Fi..." He whispered taking the empty seat next to me. I looked ahead.

"You don't have to be nice to Holly J. But you can't be mean to her either."

"Can we not talk about her? At least when your with me? Which is like five seconds per day?" I sneered.

"Ok. I won't talk about her when I'm with you. And how bout, we hang out more? I'll make dinner reservations for just us two tonight. Anywhere you want." He said. I looked at him smiling.

"You mean it?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Lets go to a Chinese place! We haven't had Chinese food in a while. It'll be fun." I cheered. He smiled and nodded.

The teach walked in and began her class. All I could think about was our plan tonight. It'll be like old times! Just me and him. Nothing else.

.

.

.

AN- Hope you enjoyed it (: Review! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Degrassi. So sad I wish I did.

AN- It's been a while. Hope this is good enough! Review please!

.

.

.

I kept quiet and hid along the bleachers as the rest of my class played a game of indoor volleyball. My eyes followed Beck's every move, he didn't even spare a glance at me. All he could concentrate on was on the petite brunette. They're smiling faces sickens me, why am I even here? I should have ditched. Obviously no one would notice. They don't even bother sparing a glance or even bother saying anything to me. In the locker room as everyone was changing, I walked up to Cat. I tapped her on the shoulder. She brushed me off and walked away. She avoided all eye contact with me. It's funny, I thought she would be there for me. Guess I was wrong. Oh well. It's better to know who my friends are then some-

All of the sudden I feel myself collapsing on the gym floor. My head throbbing as a volleyball rolls away. I glare at the ball and hear running footsteps towards me. I looked up. Declan bends down with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Jade. Here, let me help you." He offered his hand and I reluctantly took it. I brushed off the dirt from the filthy gym. Doesn't anyone clean this place?

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nod and look past him. Cat, Tori and Andre are looking at me with concerned looks. I look at Beck. His back is towards me. He's too busy talking to Fiona to even bother noticing me.

I focused back on Declan and offered him a weak smile.

"I'm fine." I said before pushing by him and heading towards the door. I heard my name being called, don't know by who though. I ignored it and continued walking away. I left the gym and headed to the locker room. As I enter a brunette girl is standing in the middle of the locker room looking hopelessly confused. She saw me and her eyes go from worried to relieved. Just my luck, newbie here was approaching me.

"Ugh, hi. I'm Holly J." She introduced herself, a perfect smile on her face as she extends her hand. I glare at her.

"Let me guess, you're new." I mutter.

"Yeah, actually. I-"

"Jesus, what is it with all you new people. This school isn't that big to accept all you annoying new students. I swear if your Canadian I will just explode." I interrupted her. She looked surprised and pulled her hand back.

"Ah, ok. I guess I'll leave my student status out. I can see you're not really pleased to see me but um, just one question. Where's Mrs. Williams class?" She asked.

"They're in the gym. They're playing volleyball right now. Not the best game. So you can either go join them or stay put." I told her as I walked to my locker. She stood there for a couple of moments before I heard her walk up to me.

"Why aren't you down there?" She asked. I sighed and turned to face her.

"I know you're new and trying to look for friends but I am not the friendly type, ok?" I told her. She glared at me.

"For your information I will soon have friends. My boyfriend will introduce me to his friends. He said they are nice people and they treated him nice when he first got here. So I'm sure they'll be nice to me too." She explained. I rolled my eyes before it hit me.

"Wait. First got here? Who-who's you're boyfriend?" I asked.

"Declan. Declan Coyne." She answered. I gasped. It's her. The girl that Fiona told Cat about. Oh this is just too good to be true.

"Then I'm sure you're familiar with his sister. Fiona." I said. She frowned and glared at the air.

"Unfortunately." She mumbled. I smirked.

"Well, Holly, let me introduce myself. I'm Jade West." I said, this time I was extending my hand to her. She shook my hand and grinned.

"So you're the famous Jade West. My boyfriend sure loves to talk about you and you're ex." She explained. I looked down when she said "ex." It sounds too official.

"What does he say about me?" I asked quietly.

"Um, well he says you're nice. You and Fiona have a lot of issues between you too. And according to him, Fiona caused you're break up. He told me that ever since they've gotten here, she's been after Bobbie? Or Ben? Sorry, what's his name?"  
"Beck...so Declan knew she was trying to break us up and didn't say anything?" I repeated her words.

"Yeah, he's been telling me everything. She's after your boyfriend and Declan actually told me this morning that you two had just broken up. I guess word spreads fast here."

"How could he not say anything?" I exclaimed. She sighed.

"Believe me, she has him wrapped around her finger. He won't do anything to upset her right now because, well, I'm here. She hates me and treats me like crap. And he knows it too but he isn't letting me go and that's what pisses her off. It's disgusting really. I mean, this is her brother she's jealous for. But believe me, if its anything else, he won't do anything about it. If it makes her happy then he won't interfere."

"I thought he would be different."

"Yeah well that's how messed up she's got him. He can't say no to her."

"This is too confusing. I just want my life back. I want my boyfriend back and I want my friends back."

"I...I can help you get them back if you want." She offered. I looked at her and she looked back at me. Can I really trust this girl? I guess it's worth a shot. I have nothing to lose.

"What about Declan? Won't he get mad that you're working with me to get her out of the picture?"  
"Not if he doesn't know. She can rot in hell for all I care."

"I guess I do like you, Holly." I said. She smiled at me.

"But one thing, it's Holly J."  
"My bad." I smirked.

I changed out of the clothes and she handed me her schedule.

"Improv. My next class as well. So just a quick heads up, you'll meet everyone. And I mean everyone. My ex,Beck, my old friends, Cat, Andre, T-Tori, Robbie and his stupid puppet Rex. Declan and Fiona will be there as well."

"Sounds like fun. Then we have lunch right?"  
"Yeah. Most likely Tori will invite you to site with them. Of course you have no choice since Declan sits with them. So you eat lunch with them."

"And what about you?" She asked.

"I am no longer in there clique. I sit alone. Besides, there is no more room in that table for me to join." I told her. She nodded.

"But, we have to be smart about this. Otherwise, Fiona will know somethings up. So here's the deal, we don't know each other. We don't talk to each other. Complete strangers. " I explained. She frowned.

"Why not? I mean what can she do?"

"I don't know but she told Cat that you were a bitch. Cat doesn't judge to easily so you're good with her. But then you met Beck and he isn't really fond of you."

"Beck already met me?" She looked surprised.

"Um yeah, I don't know too much. Beck told Andre that he saw you argue with Fiona. Andre told Tori, Tori told Cat. And Cat told me. So you have to be careful. You're already on the edge. Hanging out with me, it will all be over."

"Wait, that was Beck? Cute, brown fluffy hair and big brown eyes?" She questioned. I nodded.

"This can be a problem. He already has a bad impression of me." She said quietly.

"It wasn't just an argument was it? What else happened?"

"Fiona and I we got into a small cat fight. The part that he saw was me hitting her. So now he thinks I'm a total stuck up girl."  
"You need to prove him wrong. Just get on their good side. Be extra friendly." I told her. Suddenly the doors opened and the loud bunch of girls came piling through the doors.

"Go!" I told her, pushing her away and walking away. I walked by Cat and for a second I thought she might have talked to me. I was wrong. She gave me a weak smile though, improvement?

I sighed and walked out of the locker room.

I went to Mr. Sikowitz's classroom when I saw Beck holding an ice bag to his face. He was walking towards me going to the locker room. When he saw me he stopped walking and so did I. For moments we starred at each other. I wanted him to say something but he didn't. I cleared my throat.

"W-what happened to you?" I asked in monotone. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I got hit with the volleyball. Didn't see it coming so it came right on my face." He explained with no expression what's so ever. I only chuckled halfheartedly.

"It's not like you to not pay attention." I told him. He nodded. Guess he was paying too much attention to that skank to even notice a flying ball.

"It's not like you we're paying attention either when Declan hit you with the ball." He replied. I stood quiet. So he did see, just didn't bother to ask if I was ok. Gee isn't that nice.

"Then you just ditched the rest of class. Did it hurt that badly?" He continued. I shook my head. Why is he doing this? Acting like he cares. I bit my bottom lip and looked away.

"I should go." I whispered as I turned in the other direction. I walked slowly to see if he was going to chase after me or even call my name. He didn't. When I glanced back, the hall was empty. He was gone.

I walked into Sikowitz's class and sat in my seat. He was facing the stage when I walked in. He sipped his drink and ignored my presence.

"Something bothering you today?" He asked, he back still to me.

"No. Just felt like coming in early." I said,leaning back on the chair and letting my head fall back.

"Jade!" He called out making me jump, " You're a terrible liar. You know that. Right?"

"No. I just seriously got bored of gym." I replied.  
"So this doesn't have to do anything with your break up with Beck?" He asked. No one can keep they're damn mouths shut!  
"How do you know?"  
"Teachers like to gossip too. Huh, I always saw it coming. He could do better, I suppose." He said, adding the last part silently.  
"W-what? I'm right here you know!" I exclaimed, glaring at the back of his half bald head.

"I know, which is why I'm saying this. He can do better and I'm pretty sure he knows it."

"Yeah, maybe you need to shut you're mouth." I exclaimed.

"Jade, stop moving you're mouth and listen." He said turning to face me.

"He knows he can do better, since the moment you dated he knew that."

"Yeah you're not making things better." I mumbled.

"Stop talking! You and him dated for 3 years? If he knew he could do better than why did he stay for so long? He didn't want better, he wanted you, Sounds cliché and it is but you get the point. He likes you. So now you two break up. He could have any girl here, ya know, move on. Yet he hasn't, has he? He's hurt just as much as you are. So instead of complaining about you're break up, get your butt up and go chase him down. Corner him and threaten his life if he doesn't get back with you. Do something! But please, stop coming into my room so depressed looking. It really disturbed my peace." Sikowitz told me. I bit my lip..

The bell rang and he left the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"I need to get more coconut juice." He said before leaving.

Soon students come walking through the door. I sat quietly and look forward. I tensed when Beck comes walking in. I could feel his eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his mouth open as if he was going to speak. Just then, the gang comes in. Tori and Cat chatting out some play they want to audition for. Andre patted Beck on the shoulder and pushes him to the front. Robbie sat next to Cat. Then the room got twenty degrees colder. Fiona walks in, swaying her hips as she sits next to Beck. He smiled at her. I listen carefully.

"Where's Declan?" She asked. Beck shrugged.

"Don't know. Oh! He mentioned meeting his girlfriend after class. Maybe he's with her?" He said. She nods and looked away. I bet her blood is boiling with anger. Sweet, sweet pleasure I feel.

We all settle in our seats as Sikowitz enters the classroom, Holly J and Declan behind him.

"Class! Today we have a new member. She is a female. And has hair! Please welcome, Holly. Come. Come! Take the stage for now, but I assure you that you cannot take it home." He claps and motions her to the stage. She takes the stage and smiles.

"I'm Holy J. Sinclair. People tend to call me Holly but I prefer if you call me Holly J. I just moved for the semester from Canada."

"What's your talent?" Fiona asked. Holly J looked surprised and answered her question.

"I'm a director and writer." She said. Sikowitz called her off the stage and she took a seat next to Declan. She spared a glance at me and waved. I nod at her and look away. She isn't too bad, but I can't fully trust her yet. I need prof that she's in this with me. Holly J. you're going to need a test. But what?

.

.

.

AN- Crappy, I know. I kind of want to give up on this story but I won't. Anyways, hit that pretty review button and you know, leave a review. For my sanity? Then go on and click the next chapter button :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Degrassi

AN- Next chapter! Read and Review.

.

.

.

Fiona's POV  
Today could have gone worse. After Declan promised me dinner together, he left to his new friends. He's always been more popular then me. I guess he turned out to be the better twin.

Nothing really happened except during gym. Declan had hit the ball towards me and I ducked, we heard a squeal and I looked over my shoulder. I wanted to apologize but it hit Jade. Beck was worried about her, so before he had the chance to say anything I asked Declan to go check on her. I talked to Beck about nothing in particular. He was talking about his father taking him fishing when he was little. I smiled and pretended to be interested but all I could do was look at Jade.

"Do you think I should get back together with Jade?" He asked out of the blue. I looked at him and hesitated. Is that a rhetorical question or is he legit serious?

"I mean, yeah we have our ups and downs but she makes me happy." He continued.

"Happy? That was you being happy with her? Beck, no offense but you didn't look happy when you were with her. You looked...sad and tired. I don't mean to come on strong it's just, you look happy now." I told him trying to sound as sincere as possible. He shook his head.

"I'm not happy. I force a smile but it's killing me. She's my world and I let her push me away."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault isn't it? I mean, she seems to be so jealous of me when I talk to you. I don't want to cause you problems. It's my fault, I should just-"

"Fiona, stop. This isn't you're fault. Looking back, long before you came, we had our issues. It just went out of control when you came. Maybe it was just bad timing." He shrugged.

"She doesn't want us to be friends." I reminded him. He looked away and left me.

"Everything ok?" Declan's voice came from behind me. I looked at him and nodded. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. Everything's perfect." I lied.

"So where did Jade go?" I asked curiously. Declan shrugged.

"Don't know. But just forget her, let's play." He took the ball and moved away.

After minutes of playing a dumb game, we were excused to the locker rooms. I went after Cat and Tori who smiled at me.

"Hey, Fi. I haven't seen you all day, where have you been hiding?" Tori said.

We all crumbled into the locker room and Jade walked right by us. I glared at her.

"Hey! Is she the girl your brother was talking about?" Cat asked as she saw the devil herself. I tried my best to control my anger.

"Yeah. Holly J." I said.

We walked up to her and she gave us all a warm smile. That isn't fooling anyone.

"Fiona! I'm so glad I found you." She said as she gave me a hug. I forced another smile and hugged her back.

"Um, hi. I'm Tori and this is Cat." Tori introduced. Holly J. began talking to them as they changed. I ignored them and got dressed. Cat and Tori barley spoke to me from that point on, all their attention went to new girl.

As I finished changing I saw her exit the locker room.

"Wow, she's so nice!" Cat said.

"She really is. And she's pretty too. Are all Canadians pretty?" Tori asked rhetorically.

I stayed silent and excused myself as I went to the bathroom to fix my hair. When the bell rung I waited for Declan to come out of the changing room but he never did. I waited for Beck but he didn't come out either.

"Waiting on someone, cupcake?" The freaky puppet asked. I gave him and awkward smile.

"Um, my brother."  
"Oh, tough luck. He left. May I walk a pretty girl to class?" He asked. I looked at Robbie who shrugged and signaled Rex was crazy.

"S-sure." I replied weakly.

.

.

.

I walked into class alone and sat next to Beck who was talking to Andre.

"Hey." I greeted. Andre gave me a simple hand wave and Beck smiled.

"Have you seen Declan?" I asked.

"Don't know. Oh! He mentioned meeting his girlfriend after class. Maybe he's with her?" He said. I nodded and looked away.

Class began and finally Declan showed up, along with her. She took over the stage and Declan sat next to me. I didn't make eye contact with him until he sat down.

"You should have told me you were going to go with her. I waited for you." I whispered. He sighed and apologized.

"What's your talent?" I asked Holly J., knowing that if she had none she could not be here. I've known her long enough to know that she doesn't have any talent. She's just another girl. Another ordinary girl.

Class went on and on, I didn't pay any attention. All I could focus on was Holly J.'s hand on Declan's and their romantic gestures. Get a room I wanted to say. But I keep my mouth shut.

I didn't realize when the bell had rung until Beck asked me if I was going to lunch with them. I followed them and I saw Jade alone in the classroom still gathering her things.

I smirked and she glared at me. I held on to Beck's arm and he didn't seem to care. I could practically hear Jade scream inside.

I bought my lunch and sat down next to Beck who was only drinking coffee.

"No food today?" I asked. He nodded and stayed quiet starring at his coffee.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jade." He said when everyone was sitting down.

"Really? I thought you were done for good." Tori said as she opened her container of french fries and a burger.

"I can't take it anymore. She doesn't talk to me and barley looks at me. I miss her." He told us. Everyone stayed quiet.

"I think that's a good idea." I heard Holly J speak up. I glared at her.

"No offense Holly J. but you don't really know what Jade has done to him. You don't know what went on." I told her.

"You're right, Fi. But any guy that talks about his ex like that clearly still has feelings for her. I think Beck's feelings are strong and what ever happened, I'm sure its nothing you can't fix. So I say, Beck you should get back together with, um, Jade?" She explained. I stayed silent as no one said anything.

"Yeah, Holly J. is right. You still seem to be in love with her. And well, personally, Jade scares me but you seem to be happy with her." Andre defended her statement.

"Yeah! Go talk to her! Make up so she won't be so alone!" Cat agreed. And soon everyone else jumped on the bandwagon except Declan who kept glancing at me every couple of seconds. Beck smiled and I whispered "Good luck." as he got up and left. He picked up his coffee and walked away with a determined smile on his face. I needed to act quick before he gets back together with her.

"Fiona, you ok?" Tori asked me. I jumped.

"Y-yeah. Fine, why?" I asked.

"You look...anxious?" She replied with a french fry in her mouth. I looked around the table. Cat sipped her drink and began giggling at the sound it made. Andre had his earphones on and was playing out the beat with his fork and spoon. Robbie was quietly arguing with Rex. While Holly J. and Declan began to kiss.

"Looks like we got a new couple added to the table." Andre laughed. They broke apart and blushed.

"What can I say? I've missed her." Declan replied with a chuckle at the end. Holly J. glanced at me and a grin came upon her face.

"So, listen, there's a new restaurant downtown. We should all go tonight. Welcome in Holly J. and celebrate that Beck is back together with Jade. Maybe." Tori suggested. I stayed quiet, I'm already going out with Declan tonight. They agreed and looked at Holly J. and Declan for their opinion.

"Oh! That's such a nice idea but Declan and I already planned out a date for tonight. How about Friday?" She asked. Everyone agreed, even Declan.

Tonight? Tonight he was suppose to take me out, not her.

"Excuse me." I said as I got my things and left. I half expected for Declan to come after me but I knew that he wouldn't since Holly J, was here.

I can't believe him. He doesn't even remember that we had plans tonight? It was only this morning when we decided.

He is ditching me. Again. It's like we're not even siblings. When we talk, I always feel like he's somewhere else. I can feel him slipping away and I don't like it. I want my brother back. I want the guy who always took care of me and looked after me to come back. Ever since Holly J. came into our lives, nothing has been the same. I'm alone in this new world.

"Fiona?" A voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Beck standing only a couple feet away from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to me. I looked at him, not having any energy to talk. There was silence between us until I spoke up.

"Nothing." I forced out. He frowned and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Then what's with the tears?" He asked. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Sometimes I don't really know what I'm doing.  
"How did it go with Jade?" I asked pretending to care. Well I guess I do care. He should be with me.

"I couldn't find her. I'm still looking. Now tell me why you're crying." He demanded. I looked at him and everything seemed to stop. He hasn't gotten back together with her. This is my chance.

I hugged him and he hesitated before hugging me.

"I think I love you." I whispered. I felt him tense up.

"Fiona..." He began and pulled away. I looked straight into his eyes and I could see he didn't want to be here. He has to love me. He just...has to.

I leaned forward and I kissed him. He stood still but didn't push me away. So I grabbed pulled him closer. He kissed back.

.

.

.

AN- Ok. So this chapter is over. Does it suck? Do you like it? Please review. And well, click the next button.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious

AN- Hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

Time seemed to slow down. His soft lips against mine. He wasn't pulling away. He wasn't standing still. No. Beck Oliver was kissing me back. Maybe it's because he's a mess but I don't care. I want him.

The need for oxygen made us pull away.

"I should go." He said. I didn't reply but I let him go.

I stood in the hallway alone for a while before I began to walk. I had no sense of where I was going, I just needed to get away. I came to the back of the school and exited the school. I ran away before security caught me.

I walked all the way home, my feet ached by the time I got there. Maybe wearing heels wasn't my best choice today. I hadn't give Declan a thought since what happened with me and Beck until I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and read his message.

_From Declan:_

_Where are you? _

I frowned at the text as I walked up to our loft. As soon as I got in I threw the phone on the ground. Pieces of the phone scattered on the floor. I let out a frustrated scream and began tearing up the place, grabbing everything in my way and smashing it on the ground. I threw my bag across the floor and everything scattered. I don't know why though. Beck kissed me, he's mine and yet all I can think about is Holly fucking J and my brother. Beck is suppose to make me happy but I feel more alone than ever. It's all her fault.

"That whore!" I yelled. Tears poured down my face.

I go to the kitchen and take out our champagne. My mother told us not to have any alcohol in here. Ever. But I sneaked it by when we moved in. Sometimes I just need an escape. Like now.

I grabbed the bottle and opened it. I took a long drink out of it before taking it to my room.

Here's to drinking my problems away.

.

.

.

I woke up by being violently shaken.

I groaned and the shaking stopped. A distant voice called my name. As I opened my eyes, Declan was sitting right in front of me.

"What?" I moaned. My head throbbing and I burped. My vision was a blur but I could recognize two figures in my room.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked loudly. A sharp pain entered my head. Hangover. Not good.

"Declan. Shush. Head." I said still getting my clear vision back. I looked around and everything came back to me. My room was a mess.

After I came into my room I threw everything around in here. I broke the mirror that Holly J. was now cleaning up. Then a smile came on my face as I remembered that I kissed Beck.

"I kissed Beck!" I told him.

"And so you trash the house?" Declan asked. I frowned.

"I... never mind." I told him as I got up. I almost lost balance but he caught my arm and guided me to the bed, where I should have been in the first place.

"Where did you get the champagne from? Mom and Dad told us we couldn't have any alcohol in the house. You're not even legal!" Declan exclaimed. I groaned at the loud noise.

"Can you please talk softer!" I told him. He sighed.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He asked softly. I glared at him and then at Holly J. who stopped what she was doing and was looking at me. Oh so now he cares? I have to trash the damn house to get him to care?

"Get out of my room. Both of you." I told them.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" Declan shouted. Holly J. did as I told her and excused herself, saying something about not wanting to get involved.

"Just forget it. Go make out with her or something. Just leave me alone." I argued. He shook his head.

"What the hell do you want from me, Fiona? I do everything I can to make you happy. Is this still because I didn't help you break Jade and Beck up?" Declan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Turns out I didn't need your help. I did it on my own."

"Then I'll ask you again, what the do you want from me?" It sounded more like an order than a question.

"Right now I want you to get the hell out of my room." I told him quietly avoiding eye contact. He knows what I want. Its just he will never do it. I glanced at him. He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled. And suddenly I knew that it wasn't going to be the same. He never held anger towards me. He never talked to me like that. It sounded like he just didn't care. Have I lost my brother? The door made an echoing sound as it slammed shut. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. My energy is drained. Then I heard a "ding" noise coming from my laptop. I turned my head to look at the scream.

One new message from Beck. I got up with no hesitation and opened the mail.

"We gotta talk."

I grinned and typed in. "Sure." Just then I got another reply from him but accidentally closed out before I could see it. Oh well, I'm sure it said something like "I'll be waiting for you." Though I did see the word "Don't." Hm... I can worry about it later. Now I have to get there.

I got onto his profile to get his address and wrote it down. I fixed myself before heading out the door. Declan and Holly J were no where in sight. I ignored it and headed to his house.

.

.

. Jade's POV

I walked through the halls of this stupid school. I was alone and no one seemed to care. I wondered into the black box theater to find it surprisingly empty. The thought of how me and Beck use to sit here after school and just stay quiet came back to me. The last time we came here we were on the cat walk. I carved in a heart with our initials on it. I wonder if it's still there.

The curiosity got the best of me and I climbed up there. I looked for it and there it was. It's a crappy heart and a weird shaped B. I smiled at the thought of us laughing and smiling. I sat down for a while recommencing on the good old days. Oh god I sound old.

I let out a small laugh when I remembered indirectly threatening Cat to push her off. I would never do it...to her at least. Just then the doors opened. I peeked down trying to be unseen. It might have been security, they usually don't allow anyone in here until after school.

I saw the familiar brown fluffy hair. Beck. He stood in the door way for seconds, just looking around. What is he doing? I wanted to speak, to scare the crap out of him but my throat closed up.

"Hey." I said in a very soft voice and as soon as he walked out. Tears welled up again. I want him back. I climbed down to chase after him. I ran through the doors and began searching but instead ran into Cat, who was coming out of the bathroom.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Jade!" She greeted skipping towards me.

"Not now, Cat." I said. She frowned and held my hand.

"I know I've been avoiding you but... I'm sorry." She apologized. I nodded.

"Doesn't matter to me." I told her. She looked hurt but I didn't apologize.

"So did Beck talk to you?" She asked.

"Why would he do that? We're over. Done." I sneered. When I say it it's like it isn't real.

"He went looking for you to get back together with you. The new girl Holly J. convinced him to. He left off only minutes ago." She explained. I tried not to smile but it was getting hard. Before she could speak I walked away in a more determined pace to find him.

I turned and searched the halls but still could not find him. I was becoming hopeless. Maybe I could text him and ask him where he is. No, that would seem to desperate. Beck, where the hell are you?

Just as I turn the corner I bump into him. He gasped silently. For moments we just looked at each other.

"H-hi." I gave him a small smile. He still stayed silent.

Maybe he chickened out.

"Hey." He finally said. He looked sad? I don't even know what he looked like. I've never seen that look on his face.

"So um, I-" I was cut off by him.

"Can we talk later? I'm in a hurry." He said. He steps aside and begins to walk.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked away.

I felt like such a fool. How could I be so stupid and actually fall for it? He probably told them all that lie so they could leave him alone. I guess Holly J pressured him. I guess her intentions were good but backfired. I didn't care anymore and let my self cry. I was so so so stupid.

I walked out of school, ignoring the security to get back in the building. He was too far away to do anything, especially since he was on the other side of the fence. I kept my head low and continued walking to the parking lot. I got in my care and drove off.

I just...ugh! Why did Cat have to tell me? Can't she keep her mouth shut? It's all her fault!

I know, I know its not her fault but blaming her is so much more easier.

I come home and my mother is on her computer. I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Jade? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked as she closed her laptop.

"I wasn't feeling good. What are you doing here?" I asked her. She is usually not home until six.

"Ugh, not you too. You're brother has the stomach flu. Let's just hope you don't have it either." She explained. She got up and went to the kitchen cabinet and took out some pills.

"Take these and go rest. I'll be down here if you need anything." She told me. I took the pills and walked away, throwing them on the ground as I walked up the stairs.

I went to my room and locked the door. I let out small tears as I laid down in my bed. I felt so useless and worthless.

I didn't care anymore. I made myself promise I wouldn't care.

.

.

.

My phone vibrated loudly. Even when I threw it on the floor it didn't stop. I groaned and decided to let it keep vibrating. I don't want to talk to anyone.

Five minutes had passed and still the phone vibrated. I screamed and got up. I grabbed the phone and checked it.

15 missed calls. 5 voice messages and 20 new texts from Beck Oliver.

I looked at the phone without thinking anything. Literally. I just starred at it blankly. I began listening to the voice mails, they all said the same thing. "Jade, we gotta talk." or "Jade, pick up." The texts were all the same. "PICK UP, PLEASE." I tried talking to him. I gave him the chance to get back together with me. Cat said he wanted to and there I was. Standing right in front of him. I even spoke first. Yet all he did was walk away.

The phone began to vibrate again. I hit the ignore button. Then called back to leave a voice mail.

"Beck. Stop calling me. Leave me alone. I don't care what you have to say. I tried talking to you today but it was obviously a waste of my time. You clearly didn't want to talk to me. So you know what? Fine. I've had enough." I said, my voice shaking and I tried so hard not to cry. I began sobbing after I hung up.

If he wanted me, he would have said so. But he stayed quiet. He choose to walk away.

I let the phone fall and sat on the floor. I stopped crying eventually and as if in cue, the phone began to vibrate. But it only vibrated once. It was yet another voice mail from him. It took all my will power to put a pillow over it. I crawled back into bed but the curiosity was killing me. Was he calling to say he would leave me alone or to say he wanted me back? Jade! Listen to yourself! He probably hasn't even thought about getting back together.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked up to the phone. I listened carefully to the voice mail.

"Jade. I know you don't want to listen to me. But I'm saying this anyways, hoping you haven't already erased it. Jade I love you and I would never cheat on you. I wanted to get back together with you but I couldn't. Jade... I'm sorry but I can't say it over the phone. Please. Come over and lets talk."

The line goes silent.

He wanted to get back together. Key word, wanted. What made him change his mind?

I guess I have to find out. I walked downstairs quietly and grabbed my car keys.

.

.

.

AN- And it is over... for now at least. So now Fiona is on her way to his place, Jade's on her way to his place. What shall happen next? Stay tuned! Please, with cherries on top, hit that review button?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious

AN- I know I'm hated right now...can't say I blame you! I kind of hate myself too for keeping you waiting. You should all thank Bade569 who sent me messages telling me to update, I honestly forgot about this story until I got an email notification where Bade569 told me to update. I have 40 reviews! Sweet! Remind me to make it so I get review notifications! Anyways I know you don't want me anymore, so here's the 11th chapter.

.

.

.

Anxiously he waited for her arrival, his heart was beating faster than usual and his mind was racing with unclear thoughts. His former girlfriend, the one he so desperately wanted to get back with, was coming over yet he had no idea what he would say to her. Would he tell her that he was sorry for everything and that she was right? However, then she'll ask how he knew she was right. He would have to tell her about the kiss he had with Fiona. Should he even tell her about his kiss with Fiona? Maybe he can leave that out of the picture? It would hurt her if she knew about it.

Guilt overrode him and suddenly he had to make his mind up, for a light knock was heard. He breathed deeply and slowly as he made his way to the door. Jade was standing there, her eyes still a bit swollen and he had not doubted that she had been crying.

"You want to let me in or am I going to freeze out here?" Jade asked in a monotone voice. Beck smiled at her and stepped outside. She didn't glare at him nor did she smile at him. She looked hurt and broken. Beck gulped knowing he had done this to her.

"We need to talk." Beck began. Jade sat on his couch and nodded.

"Yeah. So what do you want to talk about?" She asked. The fact that she was not glaring at him nor making sneer comments concerned him. This wasn't Jade.

"What's wrong with you?" He suddenly asked, catching her off guard. She looked at him, again with no hint of emotion, and shrugged.

"Not in the mood to hear crap but whatever. I just came here to hear you out and then leave. So the sooner you start talking, the sooner I can leave." She said. Even though her words stabbed him, he did not let it show. Instead, it angered him. Not with her, of course but with himself.

"I want to get back together with you." He said. Jade froze and for minutes no one said anything.

He starred at her, waiting for her to reply but the closest he got to a reply was her small mocking laugh.

She stood up and walked to the door. Before she opened it, she paused and looked at him.

"I gave you the chance to get back together with me today at school. You said over the phone, you wanted to get back together but couldn't. I honestly don't care anymore. It's always going to be the same. One minute you don't want to be with me and the next you do." She told him with tears in her eyes.

Beck looked away. He was too much of a coward to see the pain he had caused.

"I know. I don't know why I couldn't ask you at school..." He began with lies. He knew why. He wasn't right, what he did wasn't right.

"Yes you do know. Until you tell me, I don't want anything to do with you." Jade said before opening the door. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Standing outside with her hand up in the air as if to knock was Fiona.

"You really are something, Beck." Jade said as Fiona stepped onto the RV. Beck was wide-eyed as he looked at the two girls before him.

"Fiona, what the hell are you doing here?" Beck asked. Fiona looked at Jade and then at Beck, both expecting answers.

"Didn't you want to talk about what happened?" Fiona questioned cautiously. Jade glowered at her enemy and then at Beck. She face Fiona and asked,

"And you mind telling me what happened?"

Fiona looked at Beck before talking.

"We k-"

"kissed!" He interrupted her. Jade looked outraged but Beck continued.

"We kissed right before I bumped into you! I walked away because I felt like I had just cheated on you, even though we aren't dating. It was a mistake, it meant nothing!" Beck explained frantically as he walked over to Jade. Fiona stood dumbfounded. Beck hugged Jade until she stopped struggling against him.

Jade was crying silently as Beck held her close to his chest. Fiona grew tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry." Fiona said before running out. Part of her hoped Beck would chase after her but as she glanced back, she saw nothing but darkness. Crying to her car, Fiona felt more alone then ever. She knew she lost, but she was never a loser. She was never going to admit losing.

.

.

.

Fiona

I have never felt like a failure in my life before. I had always gotten everything I wanted. I have everything he should have wanted! Why wasn't I enough?

I cried as I drove home. My body was shaking. I didn't not know what was going on. I felt like the whole world had just shut off. I began to scream and pressed harder onto the pedal, changing my direction towards the liquor store. How had I not been stopped by the police, I didn't know.

Before I realized, I was in front of the store, sitting in my car alone and crying. Sadness over came me, I lost him. He loves her. I should have never tried to go for him. It's just, I thought he would be the one. When I met him, he wasn't jumping at me and trying to get my number. He wasn't trying to sleep with me. He was nice and gentle. He was loyal and I wanted that. I wanted him.

I jumped at the sound of my phone vibrating. My engine was still on and bystanders kept glancing at me. Cleaning away my tears, I picked up my phone that was on the floor of my car. Declan had texted. His text said "come home."

I frowned at him but honestly, I was too tired to feel angry at him. I just wanted someone to love me. I wanted someone who would treat me like I was the only person left in the world. All the other girls seem to have a loving boyfriend who does that. Why can't I have one?

I looked at the liquor store and debated whether or not I should go in. I looked down at my phone and sighed and leaned back into my seat. After minutes of heavy breathing I decided to go home. If I can even call it a home.

As I drove home, I revived yet another text message. It was wrong to text and drive, but I couldn't care less. I picked up my phone and saw a new message from an unknown number.

I read the text and it was from Holly J who said "come home, please. Declan is freaking out".

I rolled my eyes and dropped my phone. Isn't she just a nice girlfriend?

I pulled into the parking lot of the our loft and parked the car. For some reason, I didn't want to get out of the car. I didn't want to go up to our house and hear Declan's yelling at me. Asking me why I took off like that. This day started out with a wonderful kiss but turned into a heart ache. Better face the fuse I guess.

I got out of the car and slowly, and I do mean slowly, walked to the entrance. I was greeted at the front door and I did my best to give a polite smile. I was tired and weak but I still decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Reaching my floor, I paused and sat on the step. Suddenly, tears were falling out again. I was crying, loud and painful sobs. I had no one left. Not Beck, who choose his girlfriend over me and especially not Declan, who I pushed away until he had had enough. I felt my chest tighten and the walls around me where closing in. I began to panic. What had I done? What did I do? Oh, god! I was screaming and pulling my hair. I wanted to die. If no one wanted me, then why was I alive? Why should I live if I destroyed everything? If I make everything so much worse, why do I deserve to live.

"Fiona!" My name was so distant. I felt arms wrap themselves around me and pull me close. I didn't want to fight anymore. I couldn't fight anymore. So I leaned into the arms and cried in their chest. My head was pounding and I felt a soothing hand rubbing my back.

"It's ok, I'm here. Shhh." It was Declan's calm voice that I heard. I shook my head as I cried.

"I don't want to be here anymore..." I told him.

For the longest time he held me and said calming things to me. He whispered memories and I felt my tears drying up. My headache was vanishing and air was returning to my lungs. My eyes closed and I couldn't open them. I was exhausted and too weak to move so Declan carried me to our loft. He put me down on the couch and kissed my forehead.

I heard his deep sigh and felt something warm hit my cheek. His tear. Had I made him cry?

"Declan..." I head Holly J.'s voice calling his name weakly.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." Declan said, he was defiantly crying. I heard heels walk towards us.

"It will be ok. My taxi is downstairs, waiting so I should go." She said, her voice was cracking. Taxi? Was she leaving? Was that the reason Declan was crying? For her and not for me?

"Do you need help, with your stuff?" Declan asked weakly.

"No, it's all loaded in. I should go..." Her voice cracked. Then I heard her heels fading into the elevator. I stayed still though all I really wanted to do was hug Declan. His heart was breaking like mine except I was the cause of it. I heard his foot pace leave. I took that time to open my eyes and sit up, I was on the couch. My eyes were blurry. I looked around and saw Declan's door open, his soft cries pouring out. I got off the couch and took off my heels before walking to his room. He was on the other side of the bed, his head between his hands and his back towards me. I bit my lip. I knocked on his door and he quickly stopped crying, I could tell he was whipping them off. He half turned to face me.

"You should go to sleep. It's late." His voice was tired. I couldn't say anything nor could I move.

"Holly J. is staying in a hotel. As soon as she can contact her parents, she's going to make arrangements to leave next month. So you should be happy, now. I'm sending her home just like you wanted." Declan said harshly. I felt tears welling up. I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted him to be happy with me.

"Declan..." I whispered. He stood up with his back away from me.

"I'm sorry, Declan." I said to him. He didn't move.

"It's too late for that, Fiona. It's just too late. You got what you wanted."

"Declan...plea-" He wouldn't let me talk.

"I called mom and dad. We get our new home tutor next week and we quit Holly Wood Arts. I'm calling in sick for you for the rest of the week so you just stay here and do whatever the hell you want." Declan stated before finally looking at me. His eyes were teary and he was not angry nor upset. He looked as tired and weak as I felt.

"Can't we talk?" I pleaded. He glared at me.

"About what? About how you always get what you want? Holly J will most likely dump me, you ruined Holly Wood Arts best couple! I tired, Fiona! I tried so hard to please you but you didn't care, did you? All you did was yell at me and try to destroy my relationship with Holly J. I sent her off and I'm making it so you never have to see Beck again since he called and said that you left his place in tears after he got back together with Jade!"

"Stop! Please! Just stop!" I yelled in tears. He was a mess and he scared me. I have never seen him so upset. What have I done to him?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Declan. I'll leave, ok? I'll go to New York with Cousin Vicky and Holly J. can stay! You can go back to Hollywood Arts! I'll just move, ok? Just...please, stop." I exclaimed. I slid down against his door. I starred at him, waiting for his response.

"Why? So later you can just throw it at my face and say how inconsiderate I am? Or how I never think of you?" He asked. I shook my head. He made me angry. The truth does hurt. I couldn't handle it.

"Well you don't!" I yelled angrily and in that moment I wish I hadn't. Declan screamed and suddenly he was right in front of me, grabbing me by the wrist. His nails digging deep into my skin. I struggled against his hold but he slammed me against the door. I froze completely. He had never done this before. Never in his life had he ever hit me.

"So I never broke up with all my other girlfriends because of you? So I never manipulated people so you can get what you wanted? So I never told mom about the times you drank alcohol so you wouldn't get in trouble? I never helped you in anyway? Is that it!" He yelled in my face. I held my breath, afraid of him. He had never physically hurt me. His grip was going to leave a bruise on my wrist. I didn't know what to do or what to think.

We stood like that for minutes until his breathing became calm. He slowly let go of my wrist and backed away until his hit his bed and sat down. He looked down. I was still standing in the same place, afraid to move. WE stayed silent for minutes, none knew what to say or how to act.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I couldn't do anything. I was in shock but I deserved it. He was right. He always was.

"You shouldn't be." I said back softly. He looked up at me and we held our gaze for moments.

"What has happened to us?" I asked weakly.

His eyes went to my wrist and he gasped. It was bruised and drips of blood were forming from the way his nails dug into my skin. He walked over to me and took my hand gently. We didn't speak. I just followed him. He took me to the kitchen and sat me down on the stool. He went to the cabinet and took out the first aid kit. He cleaned my wound and said nothing.

"We should get some sleep." Declan said finally after wrapping my wrist.

I nodded and said nothing more. I watched him leave the room and go to his room, leaving me in the dark. I walked to my room and turned on the light. I shut the door and climbed into bed. I wasn't thinking anything. My mind was blank. My body was on autopilot. As soon as I was under the covers with the lights off, I began to cry. It was safe to say that I was done. Declan was done. Nothing would be the same. With my wrist hurting I cried myself to sleep.

.

.

.

Jade

I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that I was in Beck's arms, crying and hurting. I saw Fiona leave in tears and I felt that Beck would run after her but he didn't. He ignored her and focused on me. My heart ached and all I wanted to do was to move on. I wanted to forget because forgetting took the pain away. He was crying on me for the first time. It was the first time he ever cried like that.

When he pulled away he looked at me. We held our gaze for a long time.

"I really am sorry-" He began. I shook my head and cut him off.

"Let's forget." I said. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly before pulling away.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for Fiona." I admitted as I broke away from his embrace and sat on his bed.

"Why?" He asked. I shrugged.

I didn't really know. Maybe it was because I knew she was alone. Holly J. had her brother and I had Beck while she had no one. When we go to school, she won't want to sit with us. The truth will be revealed and she'll be alone. No friends to comfort her. Maybe if she wasn't such a spoiled brat, a lot more people would like her.

"You should call her brother." I said randomly. Beck gave me a puzzled look.

"She left kind of upset. Holly J. told me that she has quite a drinking problem." I explained. He nodded and began dialing. I leaned back onto his bed and looked up.

I had Beck back. I should be happy, right? But I'm not. I'm still hurt and I still feel empty. Can I really forgive Beck and pretend as if nothing ever happened? Even though tomorrow everything will be different.

"Hey, Declan. It's Beck. Listen, "His voice pulled me out of thought. " you should really call your sister. No, no. She's fine...well honestly I don't know if she's fine or not. She left my RV crying because I got back together with Jade. She just took off." Beck explained. I focused back on the ceiling.

Her twin isn't that bad of a guy. He's thoughtful and caring. Too bad he had to have such a crappy twin. I suppose that's how it works. Good twin v. Evil twin? Anyways, I wonder how tomorrow will be. I'm defiantly telling Cat about what happened, who will probably tell everyone. I should tell Holly J. too.

"Well that takes care of that." Beck said as he hung up his phone. I looked at him and smiled.

"You ok?" He asked curiously as he laid next to me. I sighed.

"Should we forget?" I asked softly, no longer looking at him. He slipped his hand in my.

"Should we, yes. Can we? No." He replied. We laid in silence for minutes.

"Do you like her? Fiona, I mean." I questioned. Beck sat up and looked at me.

"Jade, I need you to look at me. I do not like her. Do I think she's pretty? Sure. But I do not like her, I do not love her. I love you. I love the way your eyes express every emotion you feel. I love the way your hair smells like vanilla. I like the way your kisses taste like coffee." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to be so... romantic about it." I said with a small smile. He chuckled and laid back down with me.

The sound of my phone ringing pulled me away from him. It was Holly J. calling.

"Be right back." I said as I climbed over him and answered my phone. Holly J was in tears and I didn't know why.

"Holly J.?" I asked as soon as I got out of the RV. The night was fresh.

"I hate her!" She cried. I sighed, knowing her was none other than Fiona. And fearing the worse, I assumed Declan had dumped her.

"What happened?"  
"Declan is going crazy! He tried to make her happy but she can never be satisfied until I'm gone. I can't stand seeing him like that. I- I just can't. So I offered to go back. He told me not to go but I can't stand seeing him like this. He's always worried about her and he is constantly crying over her. So we decided to do long distant. I'm staying in a hotel until I can talk to my mom so I can come out. She's going to be furious! All my hard work for nothing. All of it, just gone out the window!" Holly J. exclaimed through the phone. I felt bad for her, I really did.

"You shouldn't have to leave."

"But I have to. I don't know how much of this I can take. Declan is a mess, crying because I'm leaving and because he finally realized how much his sister screwed him over." I could hear the way she was breaking. I could understand because I was just like her. Except in her case, Declan doesn't have much of a choice. Fiona, regardless of all the crap she did, was still his sister. His twin. They had been together since birth.

"So I heard you and Beck are back together. Which means more hell going my way." She said. I stayed silent.

"Yeah. Why doesn't she leave? Instead of you why can't it be her?" I asked.

"I don't know. Guess Declan is too much of a coward to send his sister away. I didn't want his relationship with his sister to get in the way of our relationship but honestly, I'm getting tired of coming second to his sister. I think I'll end it. Too much drama for my liking." She told me with a small sigh at the end.

"Maybe you are better off with someone better. Someone who will choose you over anyone." I said.

"Well I should go, before Declan kills himself." She said before hanging up. I sighed and looked up at the night. The stars weren't out tonight.

"Everything ok?" I heard Beck's voice call. I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah. Just thinking is all." I replied to him. He gave me a weak smile before stepping outside.

"Do you want to spend the night?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not tonight, handsome. I actually should get going. It's been a long day." I told him. He nodded understanding and walked my to my car. Giving me a goodnight kiss, I drove off.

For some reason, knowing Holly J would leave because of Fiona made me sad. My pity for Fiona faded. She ruined two relationship because she was selfish and evil. But I knew one thing for sure, she would never get between Beck and me again.

AN- AND THAT is the end of this chapter! If you are still reading, thank you so much! I really do love you all for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or Degrassi!

.

.

.

Jade

Today was going to be a different. It's like a feeling I got when I woke up. I did my same routine but something was different. In my drive to school with Beck, we didn't really say much besides our normal morning greeting. He had bag underneath his eyes and his hair didn't have it's natural brightness. As we walked into school hand in hand people glanced at us before going back to their lives. Might be a little narcissistic of me to want them to be talking about us but it was what they always did. We were the couple that everyone talked about, either we broke up or got backed together. But today no one even flinched. It was as if there was something bigger going on. Nothing besides the drama with Beck and I ever happens at this school. If there is other drama, usually I'm in it. Or it's a play.

"You're back together! Yey!" Cat cheered as she raced towards us. I nodded and gave her a quick smile.

"Coffee?" Beck asked as if he didn't know the answer. He kissed my cheek before going off to buy some.

"Holly J. told us already!" Tori chimed in as she, Andre and Robbie walked towards us. I raised my eyebrow.

"Told you what?" I asked.

"About how Fiona lied to us all and how she broke you and Beck up so she could get Beck to herself!" Cat explained. Tori nodded in agreement.

"I just can't believe she fooled us like that. We're sorry we blamed you, it's just Fiona is a very good actress! I hope she doesn't show her face today because I will confront her about this!" Tori said. I chuckled and shook my head. Just as I was about to speak, Holly J. came through the doors. Alone. I gave her a pitied look. Her eyes were swollen but she still held her usual morning smile. No one said anything about it though, or they were too stupid to notice.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Where's the infamous Declan Coyne?" Tori asked with a smile. I saw Holly J. flinch.

"I don't know and nor do I care. I'm done with the Coyne's." Holly J. spat bitterly. I frowned as well as Tori did.

"Both or just Fiona?" Andre dared to ask. I sent Andre a glare, which he did not see.

"If Declan can't stand up to his sister then I'm done trying to compete with her. Honestly, it's sickening the way Fiona is so jealous of me spending time with her brother. And it's even more disgusting that he doesn't say anything to her." She sneered as she shook her head.

"Maybe they're just a little too close." I mumbled. I instantly regretted it because of what it caused. Holly J. sent me a side glare but worse then that was when Rex shouted,"Coyne twincest!". catching everyone's attention. Holly J.'s eyes went wide, as did everyone else.

"Shut up! That's not funny!" Holly J. exclaimed. Robbie held his hand in surrender.

"It's not me, it's Rex!" Robbie defended. I grabbed the puppet out of his hand and threw it across the hall. Robbie yelped and ran after his flying puppet.

"Let's just hope no one heard his idiotic comment." I said. Cat looked confused, her innocent mind probably had no clue of the meaning and no one was about to explain it to her.

"I think the damage was already made." Andre suddenly said as he looked around the hall. Students were looking at us and whispering too loudly.

"The twins are...together?"

"No way! That's disgusting!"

"But I heard the girl wanted to date Beck!"

"Coyne twincest!"

Every one had heard. I heard heels rapidly walking away. I looked over and Holly J. was practically having an anxiety attack.

"What has he done? What have I done?"

"Whoa,it wasn't you that said it!" I replied to her. She shook her head and ran through the halls.

I looked at Tori, who looked just as confused as Cat.

"This is bad, isn't it?" She asked with a worried look. Cat looked at us.

"What's bad?" She questioned innocently.

"What Rex just said, everyone heard. It's a lie though, we have to make them believe that." Andre said. I rolled my eyes.

"If those idiots want to believe it then let them. It doesn't matter! It's not up to us to fix it." I told him. I walked to my locker and they followed.

"Jade, you're the one that talked about it." Tori said. I turned and glared at her.

"Wrong. Rex said it. Besides, I'm sure this thing will blow over." I commented. Before she could reply. Beck came back with two coffees in his hand. He had a blank expression as he handed me the coffee.

"Have you heard?" He whispered. We all looked at each other confused.

"About?" Andre asked. Beck looked around before leaning closer in to the circle we subconsciously formed. He took out his phone and went on . There he went to the seniors daily news report and in bold letters read "New Twins Equal Twincest!" I heard Tori gasp as she snatched the phone out of Beck's hand.

"New really does travel fast..." She mumbled as she stared at the phone.

"Its not true, Beck! Rex made a stupid joke about it and people took it too literally." I explained. Beck shrugged.

"To be fair, you did imply it." Andre said. I turned and glared at him.

"No one heard me! It was Rex that shouted it. Besides it's not true." I defended.

"Doesn't matter if it's true or not but what they'll think." Beck said as he pointed towards the infamous twins. Fiona had shades on and I couldn't help but to notice her wrapped wrist. Everyone stopped to look at them. Some gave them scowls while others simply shook their heads in disgust. Fiona stopped walking after noticing this. She reached out for Declan but he had already stopped. They were close together and looked almost afraid. Declan held his guard, not letting it show but his sister was drowning with the gaze of everyone.

I could just tell someone was about to blurt it out. Some idiot was about to tell them. They looked around for answers but Declan's gaze held mine. I turned away and grabbed Beck's hand.

"Let's go before this turns bad." I whispered. Beck nodded and we left. Though it was not quick enough because the same person who had unintentionally started the rumor, just blurted out the same word.

"Twincest!" Rex yelled from behind some students. We paused and looked back.

Declan and Fiona were suddenly standing apart from each other.

"That's so disgusting!" Some one shouted. Suddenly it was like the movies where everyone joined together to scold the outcasts. In this case being the twins. Yells and teasing comments were all joined together. I caught Fiona's eye sight and she gave me a questioning look as if asking if I was the one to start this. I shook my head slightly. She had tears in her eyes and in seconds she was crying. Holly J. had been standing in the corner, tears in her eyes as well. Declan looked at Fiona, unsure if comforting her would help or worsen the situation.

"Jade! We have to get them out of here!" I heard Tori's voice call out. The halls were becoming crowded and all circling around the twins.

Tori pushed her way through with Cat and Andre.

"As much as I hate how she fooled us, she doesn't deserve this. She's mean and vile bu-"

"And what do you want me to do!" I cut Tori off. She sighed.

"You're Jade West, everyone fears you! Just go tell them to back off! They listen to you." She exclaimed. They all looked at me as if expecting me to fix this. I couldn't do it. They don't deserve it but how could I stand up for them when it was kind of my fault?

"Its not our war..." I said before walking away. I expected Beck to follow but he stayed behind. I didn't stop though. I kept walking until I found an empty hallway.

I could hear faint noise. Was it all still going on? I leaned against the wall and looked back.

Suddenly I heard a loud and familiar yell. I heard Beck's angry voice, his words were unclear. For seconds everything was quiet before the sounds of doors slamming shut were heard, followed by cheering of the students. I raised my eyebrows and had the urge to return when my phone began ringing. Beck was calling me. I picked up.

"Jade,Andre has Trina's car. He, Tori and Declan are waiting for you in the front of the school. Get there fast, ok?" He explained.

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I'll explain later just please go with Tori." He said before hanging up. I was confused and lost but I did as he said and ran to the front building. Robbie was talking to his "senior friends". I pushed him against the lockers before leaving the building. Students were gone and returning to normal when I left.

"Hurry up before we get caught!" Tori yelled from inside her car. Andre was driving, Tori and Declan were in the back and I took the front seat. I glanced at Declan who had his eyes shut and his head in his hands.

I said nothing more. The guilt of making the comment was starting to get to me. I didn't want to admit it but I started the rumor. If I hadn't have said my comment, Rex (Robbie) wouldn't have shouted that comment out. Nothing would have happened if I would have kept my mouth shut.

What almost killed me was when I glanced back and saw Declan's tear running down his face. It wasn't so much that I felt bad for Fiona, it was Declan I really felt bad for. It seemed he was the one caught in the middle.

.

.

.

Fiona

I woke up feeling weak and tired. The sound of my alarm clock was giving me a headache. I sat up and reached over to shut it off. I rubbed my eyes and saw my hand that was wrapped up.

Things were going to change today. I just felt it and I think he did too. When I got out of the room to shower, Declan was already up and dressed. He only glanced at me before returning to his business. He was cleaning up the mess from yesterday.

"Thought I told you to stay in home this week." He suddenly said before I could close the bathroom door. I sighed and shut the door. I didn't bother to respond to his question. I had forgotten about that. I groaned and proceeded to my daily routine.

I should just listen to him and stay in bed. He knows I wouldn't listen. He knows I would disobey him and come to school anyways. It's not that I want to cause him anymore trouble but that little annoying voice in the back of my head keeps bugging me to apologize to Holly J. Even though I hate Holly J. with a strong passion, she means something to my brother. It's for him that I'm apologizing because honestly, I don't want to. I don't want to apologize for something I'm not entirely sorry for. Besides she should be the one to apologize for trying to split me and my brother apart. She should be the one to blame not me. Maybe if she hadn't excluded me from his life then I wouldn't mind her as much.

There I go again. If I keep rambling about how much I dislike her, I'll never apologize. And then Declan will always resent me for that. I care about him. I'm not selfish. Not completely at least. He's the only person I've ever had and I can't lose him. I won't lose him. If Holly J. is the only thing that keeps him happy then I'll hold in my rage so that he can be happy. I don't want to have the only person I can depend on hate me.

When I finished getting dressed and was ready for school, I went out to the kitchen. Declan was reading while eating his breakfast.

"Declan-" I tried but he didn't want to deal with me.

"Hurry up and eat so we won't be late. I'll be down in the car." He said before leaving.

I sighed and let him go. I leaned against the counter not feeling hungry anymore. This was not how I wanted things to go. I was too self absorbed to really see the damage I created.

I waited a couple of minutes before heading downstairs. Out in the front was our driver. I gave him a small smile as he opened the back seat. Declan was facing the window and refused to look at me. I took the hint and stayed as far away from him as possible. The sound of his music was all I heard. He didn't want to talk but I did. I reached out and nudge his shoulder. He took a deep breath and turned off his music. He took off his headphones and turned to me.

"Say something?" I began. He shrugged.

"Say what? I have nothing to say to you."

"Ever since we've gotten here all we do is fight!" I exclaimed.

"I wonder who starts it." He replied. I glared at him but he simple rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, Declan! You're suppose to be my twin! You're suppose to never give up on me. I'm trying to fix things here." I yelled at him.

"I didn't give up on you, I just don't know what to do with you anymore." He said angrily. I shrieked in frustration and slapped him. He shoved me and glared at me.

"I'm not doing this anymore. Do what ever the hell you want, Fiona." He sneered before exiting the car. I hadn't noticed that we arrived at school. I sat in the car for a couple of moments before getting out of the car.

"Declan wait! I'm sorry!" I said as I tried to catch up to him. He walked through the doors first and I followed. I only walked five steps away from the door and into the building when I notice everyone was looking at us. I looked around at them. Their expression's were hard to read. I looked back at Declan and reached out for him but he had already noticed to. I touched his hand and looked at him.

"What's going on?" I whispered. He shrugged and we looked around. I spotted Holly J. who was hiding amongst the crowd that was forming. Declan had spotted her as well. We began walking slowly, I was almost pressed against him, when someone shouted that awful word.

"Twincest!" We heard. My eyes went wide and I looked at Declan who looked even paler than usual. I pushed him away. I shook my head. No, it's not true! I wanted to yell and deny it all but\

"That's so disgusting!" Someone else shouted. I felt like I was being suffocated. I felt disgusting myself. How could they think that? What did we do to- Jade! She's the only one low enough to start something like this.

I scanned the crowd to find her. She was with Beck, Tori, Cat and Andre. She was starring wide eye as well. I gave her a questioning look to which she shook her head. I heard people's taunts and comments towards us. Holly J. was holding back her tears. Had she done this? I felt tears running down my face. It was like living my worst nightmare. I dared to glance at Declan who tried to get past the crowd but he kept getting pushed back to the center. He glanced back at me and gave me an apologizing look. I tried to leave the building but the students were blocking my way.

"How could you like your own brother?" A blond girl said. I glared at her and tried to push by but she wouldn't move.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" I heard his voice. His tough voice rang in my ears. Everyone went silent.

"What is the matter with you? It's all just a stupid rumor started by a stupid person!" Beck yelled. I looked back at him. He was angry and glaring at everyone.

"Leave them alone! They didn't do anything wrong!" Tori backed him up moving to the center with Andre and Cat following.

"Get them out of this school! They're infecting Hollywood Arts!" Someone shouted. Suddenly all the yells started again.

"I want to leave!" I told Beck. He nodded and grabbed my hand. I didn't care if he had just rejected me. No of that mattered. I just wanted to get out of that school. Beck pushed aside the people blocking the door and got me outside. I didn't know what was going on anymore. My head was spinning. I thought this drama would only ever exist in Degrassi. I was wrong to think that.

Before I realized it, I was in Beck's car with Cat and Holly J. I was in the back with Cat while Holly J. and Beck rode up front. I glanced back at the school as we drove away and saw Andre, Tori and Declan climbing into another car. I shut my eyes and rested my head on my hands.

As we drove I faintly heard Beck's voice talking on the phone. I sat up and looked at Holly J. who kept silent.

"How?" I asked. I got everyone's attention. Holly J. looked away. Did she start this?

"Holly J...?" I tried to ask. She let her tears fall. She did this?  
"How could you? To Declan?" I exclaimed. I waited for her reply but she only shook her head.

"I-" She was cut off by Beck.

"Let's just calm down. We'll talk about it when we get to there." Beck said calmly.

How could she do this? I know she hated me as much as I hated her but I never thought she would do something like this. Declan is my brother. My twin. He wasn't talking to me before. Now there is no chance of him ever wanting to speak with me. Not after this.


End file.
